Seis días con ella
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes el se invita y se ofrece primero" (Genderbender)
1. Miercoles

_**Miércoles (en la casa de Maki)**_

-¡Vamos Eli-kun! –Grito emocionada la pelinaranja -¿Qué van a hacer llegando? –sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña…y no dejaba de saltar desde su asiento en la sala.

-No es como que me importe las cosas que vayas a ser –el pelirrojo se enredo un poco de su cabello dando según él una mirada de indiferencia. –pero ¿Qué van a hacer?

-¡De seguro la llevaras a caminar en la noche y en un callejón iluminado por velas frotantes le dirás "te amo" y sellaran su amor con un dulce beso! –los ojos de Honoka adquirieron un brillo especial como si le hubieran dicho que gano la lotería.

-Vamos chicos, no molesten a Eli-kun –sugirió tiernamente la joven de ojos ámbar.

\- El nos contara cuando sea necesario –sonrió de manera amable la pequeña pelijengibre.

Sonreí ante esas últimas palabras, esas dos chicas son maravillosas. Les regale una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ambas chicas adquirieron un suave tono rosado en sus mejillas, pero en casi segundos sentí un golpe en mi hombro.

¿Qué culpa tengo yo que las chicas se sonrojaran?

Gire a ver a mi agresor y no era nada más que el novio de la ojiambar…

-No estamos aquí para hablar sobre la vida amorosa de Eli…-suspiro aparentemente frustrado. –Honoka, concéntrate en el tema por favor

-No seas aburrido Umi-kun –hizo un leve puchero la mencionada. –Bien que te mueres de la curiosidad por saber todas las cosas que va a hacer Eli-kun –le lanzo de nuevo esa mirada extraña.

-¡C-claro que no! –sus mejillas se enrojecieron y comenzó a tartamudeas.

Dicha acción nos causo bastante risa a los demás y a mí.

-¡K-Kotori! –La mencionada lo miro con una sonrisa –no te rías, ayúdame…

-Pero Umi-kun es tan lindo cuando esta sonrojado –lo tomo del brazo y se recargo en el.

-¡Ya consíganse una habitación! –grito Honoka.

-¡C-cállate! –Grito mi querido amigo peliazul y miro con urgencia al pelirrojo –Ayúdame Maki

-Tsk –lo miro de manera severa- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Me dirás que no quieres tener un momento "privado" con Kotori? –sonrió con complicidad en dirección a la pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué es que Maki-kun es el único que me comprende? –sonrió la pelinaranja.

-Es porque están igual de idiotas –dijo molesto Umi.

-Al menos yo no me avergüenzo por cualquier banalidad –ya van empezar estos dos…

-Yo por lo menos puedo decirle a mi novia que si la quiero no como un alguien que estoy viendo aquí –ya cuando estos dos se paran de sus asientos no es bueno….

-Ni que fuera el novio de Honoka

-¡No hablen de Tsubasa-kun! –Esto no va a terminar bien, Honoka también se levanto…

-Vamos chicos, no se peleen –intento aliviar la situación la inocente Hanayo -¿Qué tal si hablamos esto con más calma?

-¡Eso jamás! –gritaron a unisón los tres bastante molesto entre ellos.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –grito en auxilio la pelijenbre.

Bien, en lo que ellos discuten y casi matan de un infarto a la inocente de Hanayo, hable un poco con Kotori.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina? –le pregunte con una sonrisa, es mejor salir de ahí antes de que salpiquen sangre.

-Claro –me contesto con una sonrisa y ambos marchamos a la cocina, la cual se encontraba un tanto lejos de la sala.

- _En la cocina-_

-¿Entonces? –pregunto con su dulce voz mi ahora acompañante.

-No sé de que hablas Kotori –fingí ignorancia y tome dos jugos enlatado del refrigerador -¿Quieres uno? –le tendí el jugo y ella lo tomo.

-Gracias –abrió la lata y tomo un sorbo –Y no te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero

-En verdad no se dé que hablas –seguí fingiendo ignorancia y tome un sorbo de mi jugo.

-Me refiero a Nozomi-chan –sonrió con burla al ver mi reacción ante su nombre -¿Ves que si sabes?

Suspire profundamente para intentar calmar mis crecientes nervios –Solo es un viaje a Kyoto…es probable que ella no vaya a estar…

-¿Pero si va? –Ladeo la cabeza con duda –no puedes huir de lo que sientes, debes afrontarlas cosas

-¿Y si no quiero afrontarla? Lo más seguro es que ella ya tiene a alguien más en su vida…-baje la mirada y mire la lata.

-No seas tan pesimista –escuche su dulce voz pero no levante la mirada –es una excelente oportunidad para que averigües la verdad –sentí como su mano se posiciono sobre mi hombro –vamos mírame

Levante la mirada y vi una sonrisa radiante que provenía de aquella chica de ojos ámbar. Solo pude sonreír y musitar un "gracias" por todo el apoyo que me estaba brindando.

-No es nada, siempre estaré para ti –me abrazo tiernamente y yo correspondí ese amoroso abrazo.

Creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo en esa posición porque al menos por mi parte sentí una mirada que amenazaba con quitarme la vida…

-Kotori…-la llame y ella me contesto con un simple " _¿uhm?"_ –Dime la verdad…Umi está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? –pregunte con algo de miedo.

Escuche su leve risa –Fue un placer conocerte Eli-kun –me soltó y me dio una sonrisa de lastima.

-Ayase Eli…-dijo molesto y con odio en sus ojos…

-Umi, no es lo que parece –levante mis manos asustado, ya Kotori se encontraba lejos de mi posición.

-¿No parece que estabas abrazando a MI novia? –se cruzo de brazos y arqueo la ceja…si hoy moriré, solo hace eso cuando está realmente molesto.

-Bueno eso si es verdad, pero no en las intenciones que estas pensando –me excuse, sentí los nervios a flote –Ella solo me dio un abrazo para que me sintiera mejor, en serio

-¿Para que te sintieras mejor? –su mirada se volvió fría, en verdad me está dando miedo… ¿así sienten las personas cuando yo las miro así? –En otras palabras, utilizas a MI novia para su maldita satisfacción

-¡Claro que no! Es que…es que…-jale aire, si no le aclaro esto no podre tener un futuro –Me sentí mal porque a lo mejor Nozomi ya tiene a alguien en su vida, Kotori solo me dio palabras de apoyo, ¡Eso es todo! –dije con completa sinceridad y con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

-Ya veo…-suspiro y después me sonrió con burla –Ya tienen su información, ahora pueden molestarlo todo lo que quieran

-¿A que te refieres…? –lo mire bastante confundido.

-De que esta es mi pequeña venganza –mantuvo su sonrisa de burla y se aparto de la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a dos chismosos bastantes insistentes…

Honoka corrió a mi lado y me tomo del brazo-¡Bien! ¡Cuéntanos todo Eli-kun! –su extraña sonrisa pervertida volvió a aparecer en su rostro y Maki la siguió pero no tomo mi brazo.

-¿Ya nos dirás todo? –sonrió de la misma manera que Honoka

En una llamada de auxilio mire a Hanayo, la pobre estaba muy avergonzada, pero solo ella podría salvarme de mi triste final…o eso pensé. Esa inocente chica también me tomo del brazo y me pidió que le contara acerca de Nozomi.

-Y así culmina mi venganza –escuche decir a Umi y por lo que vi el muy descarado se fue de nuevo a la sala con Kotori.

-¡Traidores! –les grite, pero se hicieron de oídos sordos –vamos chicos, enserio no son necesarias tantas preguntas –dije nervioso al ver sus miradas insistentes sobre mí.

-¡De esta no te vas a escapar! –gritaron a unisón los tres.

Y así fue como me empecé a cuestionarme en cambiar de amistades… ¡Son demasiado insistentes!

Cuando por fin les di la información que sus chismosos oídos querían escuchar me dejaron en paz.

Ya después nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre los lugares que visitaríamos en Kyoto. Umi insistió en ir a lugares históricos, Kotori quería ir a los zoológicos, Maki exigió un lugar donde se escuchara buena música, Hanayo quería ir a un buen lugar para comer arroz, Honoka anhelo ir a un lugar donde comer pan…emm enserio no entiendo la obsesión de estas dos por esa comida en particular…

Con varias discusiones después logramos ponernos de acuerdo en el orden en el que iríamos a cada lugar, solo es una semana la que estaremos ahí, no tenemos tiempo para ver todo Kyoto.

Antes del jueves ya teníamos todo preparado, ese mismo día nos veríamos como a las seis de la mañana, según nos dijo Maki deberíamos estar una hora antes de que partiera el avión. Tal parece son como tres horas de viaje.

* * *

 **La temática de este nuevo proyecto consta en una historia de solo de seis capitulo, es una historia que en realidad paso en esos días en especifico. Así que mañana subiré de nuevo otro capítulo hasta llegar al lunes donde queda el final n_n**

 **Espero que les guste y que tengan un lindo día.**


	2. Jueves

_**Jueves (en el aeropuerto)**_

No pregunten como, pero lo bueno es que pude llegar al aeropuerto. El problema no era levantarme temprano (eso lo hago sin despertador) el problema fue que tuve que pasar por Honoka (Umi paso por Kotori y Maki paso por Hanayo) tuve que entrar a su casa (con permiso de sus padres) intente todos los métodos para despertarla pero ninguno funciono así que la metí al taxi aun medio consiente, lo bueno es que se pudo cambiar con ayuda de su hermana.

Aun puedo recordar sus quejas...

 _-Eli-kun, no seas malo, déjame dormir un rato mas~_

 _-¡Suéltame que tengo novio!_

 _-Yukiho canija ¡déjame dormir!_

Vino hasta un policía porque pensó que la estaba violando o algo así…

Ahora tengo otro problema, desde que llegamos Honoka se había esfumado como el mismísimo aire.

-¿Dónde se metió Honoka? –pregunto molesto mi amigo peliazul.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso? –arque la ceja en su dirección –ni que fuera su papá –me acomode en la banca donde él y yo estábamos sentados mientras cuidábamos las maletas de los demás.

-Pues deberías saberlo –me mando una mirada fulminante a la que yo le reste importancia.

-Si claro como digas, solo estas molesto porque Kotori fue al baño con Hanayo y te dejo solo

-E-eso no es cierto –desvió la mirada y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y dices que Maki es el tsundere –sonreí con burla y él me miro molesto.

-¿Qué yo soy que? –esa era la voz del pelirrojo tsundere que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Que eres un tsundere –le dije simplemente y al igual que Umi me miro de manera molesta.

-No ayudas en nada Eli –bufo molesto el peliazul –Maki, ¿has visto a Honoka?

-Si, se estaba despidiendo de su "leoncito" –puso los ojos en blanco y señalo a dicha pareja –son demasiado empalagosos para mi gusto

Tanto Umi como yo miramos a la pareja, en realidad estaban muy pegados. Creo que mi querido mejor amigo se sonrojo pero de enojo al ver a su amiga de la infancia en brazos de Kira-san y tan pegaditos… ¡Dios! ¡Parecen chicle!

Entre Maki y yo tuvimos que detener a un muy pero MUY furioso Sonada Umi que casi se lanza a darle un buen golpe al novio de Honoka por darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Estas haciendo un escándalo! –grito Maki que lo sostenía del brazo derecho.

-Vamos cálmate, no armes un escándalo por un beso –al contrario de Maki yo no le grite, solo lo sostuve lo más fuerte que pude del brazo izquierdo.

Sus horas entrenando si que dieron frutos, es demasiado fuerte para que entre dos lo podamos sostener. Necesitamos un milagro para que este idiota no arme un escándalo aquí y nos cancelen el viaje.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –sonó la dulce voz de Hanayo que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas.

De inmediato la mire y junto con ella se encontraba la solución de nuestros problemas. ¡Minami Kotori!

-No hay tiempo de explicar –dije a duras penas, Umi se nos estaba saliendo de las manos –Kotori, debes detener a ese idiota antes de que haga una estupidez

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, nuestra salvadora se coloco enfrente del furico peliazul y tal parece que se relajo porque dejo de forcejear con nosotros, pero de igual manera no lo soltamos…solo por seguridad.

-Umi-kun, la violencia no es buena –le dijo con una voz de reprimienda.

-Pero se están besando en un lugar público ¡Es inaceptable! –dijo molesto.

-¿No eres tu el que está haciendo un escándalo en este preciso momento? –su voz de reprimienda cambio a una inocente.

-Eso no es lo importa, debo evitar cualquier tipo de acto indecente –entrecerró los ojos.

Puede que no lo estuviera viendo de frente, pero sentí esa aura asesina que a veces usa conmigo.

-Umi-kun…-Kotori hizo una cara como de perro regañado y coloco su mano en su pecho. -¡Onegai! –pidió en manera de suplica al ahora sonrojado hasta las orejas peliazul.

-E-eso es trampa…-se soltó de nosotros y suspiro resignado –Siempre me ganas Kotori…

Es de conocimiento general que NADIE, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de decirle que no cuando hace esa táctica. En Umi siempre tiene el efecto de hacerlo sonrojar de maneras descomunales.

-Es que tu siempre me dejas ganar –sonrió de manera inocente y tomo el brazo derecho que recién abandone. –Sabes que te amo mucho~ -dicho eso le di un leve beso en los labios.

-¡K-Kotori! ¡e-eso es muy vergonzoso! –exclamo bastante avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hago? –le siguió sonriendo.

-No es que me importe interrumpirlos, pero nuestro vuelo sale en menos de diez minutos –dijo Maki de manera seria

-Ustedes váyanse adelantando, yo iré por Honoka –les dije con una sonrisa y corrí en dirección a la empalagosa pareja.

Salí corriendo en dirección a interrumpir un encuentro romántico entre la pequeña Honoka y Kira Tsubasa.

-¡Honoka! –la llame y ella me miro con una sonrisa.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude junto a ellos.

-Es hora de irnos, despídete rápido –dije jadeando levemente.

-Hola a ti también –escuche la voz molesta de Kira-san

-Si, si, como sea –dije sin darle importancia –ya despídanse rápido

-Está bien~ -miro de nueva cuenta a su novio –Solo será una semana, prometo que te traeré un regalito –le sonrió.

-Solo me importa que vengas sana y salva –le sonrió de manera según el galante

-Que lindo es mi leoncito~

-Pero no tanto como mi dulce osita~

¡Paren eso de una vez! ¿No ven que espantan a los inocentes niños que están caminando?

Tosí falsamente y así logre llamar su atencion –No tengo intenciones de ver más de esto –tome el brazo de Honoka y la acerque a mi –Ya se despidieron mucho, ahora nos vamos –sin más salí corriendo y la pelinaranja no dejaba de mandarle besos a su novio.

-¡Mas vale la cuides! –me grito algo molesto.

Me detuve y lo mire arqueando la ceja- Ni que la fuera a violar –unos segundos después mi mirada cambio a una un poco divertida –No es violación si ella lo quiere

Tal parece mi comentario lo hizo enojar y provoco un sonrojo gracioso en las mejillas de Honoka.

-¡Eres un…!

Antes de que pudiera reclamarme más, salí corriendo mientras jalaba a Honoka. Leves segundos pasaron, se rio levemente y corrió a la par mía.

-Tendrás que llamarle cada minuto del día –le dije con una sonrisa y una leve risa.

-Gracias, yo no quería gastar todo mi día mandando mensajes –me dijo de manera irónica.

-Igual lo ibas a hacer, ¡vamos! –al ver que no avanzábamos mucho desidia cargarla entre mis brazos y así empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo bueno que Honoka no se quejo, simplemente se aferro mas a mí y creo que grito " _¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco!"_

Lo importante es que pudimos llegar, aunque Umi nos reprimió, pero eso lo importante es que logramos subirnos al avión y comenzó el rumbo a Kyoto.

 _ **Jueves (en Kyoto)**_

-¡Que bueno es salir de ese asfixiante avión! –dijo aliviada la pelinaranja y se comenzó a estirar.

Concuerdo con Honoka, los asientos estaban bastante incómodos para mí. Lo bueno que ya salimos de esa prisión voladora y ahora estamos esperando en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para que no recojan.

-No seas exagerada, solo fueron pocas horas de vuelo –dijo el peliazul con una mirada algo molestas.

-Pero que amargado eres Umi-kun~ aun no sé como Kotori-chan te aguanta –le saco la lengua algo infantil de su parte.

-No le hagas caso Honoka-chan, solo está molesto porque le diste un beso a Kira-san~ -sonrió la ojiambar y le sujeto el brazo a su novio.

-Kotori, tu no ayudas…-suspiro resignado.

-A ustedes como les gusta hacer escenas –se escuchaba la voz del tsundere, ¡digo! La voz de Maki a nuestras espaldas.

-P-pero tú casi saliste corriendo cuando detuvieron el avión…-agrego la pelijengibre con su linda voz.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!

Yo simplemente gire para verlo con una sonrisa de burla al cual solo me miro molesto. Ese chico se va arrugar a tan temprana edad.

-Hanayo –la llame -¿A que horas dijo Rin que vendría?

-D-dijo que no tardaría mucho…-dijo algo sonrojada. –Hasta d-donde se, el había llegado hace 3 días…

-Kayo-chan~ ¿estas emocionada por ver a Rin-kun? –sonrió con picardía la pelinaranja.

-N-no es eso…-bajo la mirada aun más sonrojada.

Antes de cualquier replica, una camioneta blanca de tres cabinas se estaciono justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Hablando del rey de roma…-escuche decir a Maki de manera entre molesta y cansada.

-¡Ya llegue nya! –grito de alegría un chico con apariencia gatuna que se bajo de aquella camioneta.

-¿R-Rin-kun? –exclamo sorprendida la más baja del grupo.

-¡Mi linda Kayochin! –Nos empujo y corrió a abrazar a la pelijengibre –Te extrañe mucho~ -pego su mejilla en contra a la de ella.

-¡R-Rin-kun! ¡Estamos en público! –su sonrojo aumento.

-¿Y? Yo viene a darle algo de amor a mi querida Kayochin~ -dijo de manera feliz el chico gato y tal parece que le dijo algo al oído a Hanayo por que se sonrojo de manera explosiva.

-Ya basta Rin –vi como interfirió Maki algo molesto –estamos cansados y queremos llegar al hotel de una vez –sin más le quito las llaves que el pelinaranjo menor tenia colgadas en el pantalón.

-Pero que agresivo eres Maki-kun~ -pronuncio Rin con un puchero algo infantil- solo estas molesto porque aun no has visto a Nico-chan~

-Mejor cállate –bufo molesto y abrió la cajuela para que pudiéramos meter las maletas.

En ese momento mire como Kotori y Honoka tenían una cara inocente y dulce…Eso en idioma femenino es; 'Los hombres deben meter las maletas porque nosotras somos delicadas y dulces'

Di un suspiro, entre Maki, Umi y yo metimos y acomodamos las maletas.

Después de haber metido las maletas a la camioneta y de varias discusiones (me refiero a Maki vs Rin, y a Honoka que exigía su abrazo por parte del su compinche de aventuras en la preparatoria) por fin pudimos entrar al auto para irnos a descansar un poco en el hotel.

Estábamos acomodados así: en la parte de atrás se encontraban Maki, Rin y Hanayo (Maki se puso en medio para evitar que anduvieran de empalagosos). Umi y Kotori en la parte del medio (creo que la última estaba recostada en el hombro de Umi). Honoka como copiloto y yo su guapo piloto de ojos azules.

-¿No es emocionante Eli-kun? –me dijo mi copiloto en turno con una voz alegre.

-¿El que? –le dije sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Que de nuevo muse se va a reunir –dijo emocionada –bueno no para un concierto, pero me alegra que todos estemos de viaje juntos…como antes…-dijo en un susurro triste que alcance a escuchar.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en mis labios. Desde que se desintegro el grupo y los de tercero nos graduamos, cada quien tomo caminos diferentes. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Honoka creo que ninguno estaría aquí. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin esa chica? Creo que terminaríamos con nuestros refrigeradores llenos pero, sin ella estaríamos distanciados...

-Hey, no te pongas triste –la mire de reojo y me miro algo confundida –no te cae estar de ese humor –le sonreí y acaricie suavemente su cabeza mientras miraba el camino.

-Está bien~ -su voz entusiasta volvió -¡Este será un viaje magnifico! –Saco su cabeza de la camioneta -¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! –grito a todo pulmón a las personas que caminaban en la calle.

-¡Honoka! –grito Umi molesto.

-¡Hey! ¡Casi me ahorcas! –la vi de reojo y parecía que se estaba acariciando el cuello, lo más probable es que Umi la jalara del cuello de su blusa para meterla a la camioneta.

-¡Casi te matas! –grito de nuevo enojado.

-No peleen, este viaje es para pasarnos bien, ¿Verdad, Eli-kun? –desde el retrovisor la vi a Kotori con una sonrisa de burla aunque picara.

-Este…si claro –dije de la nada- Umi debes tener más tacto con Honoka, recuerda que tú tienes más fuerza que ella –el regañado suspiro – Y tu Honoka, no saques la cabeza a si de la nada, te pudieron decapitar o algo así

-Entendido capitán –me dijo con entusiasmo.

-Ya que está todo arreglado, sigamos nuestro camino al hotel.

Lo bueno es que pudimos llegar sin más complicaciones.

Entre los siete decidimos que mañana seria el día en el que saldríamos a conocer nuevos lugares, hoy nos dedicaríamos. En otras palabras, vamos a estar de flojos todo el santo día.

Ya mañana nos pondríamos de acuerdo para empezar el recorrido y claro, esperar a que lleguen Nico y Nozomi…

¿A quién engaño? ¡Quiero verla! Pero no debo parecer nada sospechoso…soy una roca…una dura roca maciza que no tiene sentimiento….si, soy una roca.

-¡Ya basta de dar vueltas como loco! –"mi querido" amigo tsundere me lanzo una almohada justo en la cara…

-Eso dolió –acaricie levemente mi nariz.

-Es culpa tuya por dar vueltas como idiota –dijo molesto.

-Más bien estas molesto porque Nico no te ha llamado –sonreí al ver como desvió la mirada –Y con eso me lo confirmas.

-C-cállate –enredo un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos –No necesito a ese troll molesto…

-No te quejes cuando ella te deje o algo así –dije simplemente y me senté en la orilla de mi cama -¿Dónde está Umi?

-Creo que fue a la habitación de Kotori para ayudarle a mover la cama que va a ocupar Nico –dijo con fingido desinterés. –No es que me importe que vaya a venir esa enana malagradecida

-¿A quién crees que engañas? –arque la ceja en su dirección–No es novedad, todos se han dado cuenta que tienes ganas de ver a Nico

-E-eso no es cierto –de nuevo desvió la mirada -¿Por qué tendría ganas de ver a esa troll malhumorada con cara de sapo?

-¿Sera porque están saliendo desde un año? –dije con simpleza y le lance una almohada que por desgracia atrapo.

-C-cállate –se sonrojo –Han pasado muchas cosas, desde que se cambio de universidad no la he visto mucho…-bajo la mirada algo triste.

-Tranquilo Maki –camine y me senté al lado de él –recuerda que solo se cambio por problema de estructura en la antigua facultad –coloque mi mano en su hombro –después de unos meses volverá y la veras más seguido –me miro y le di una sonrisa reconfortante.

Dio un suspiro pesado –eso espero…

-Ya verás que si, y con eso tendrás a tu linda loli para que hagan todo tipo de cosas

-E-eres un pervertido…-desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Yo no dije que fueran a hacer "ese" tipo de cosas –reí con burla y volví a la orilla de mi cama –No sabía que en realidad lo hicieran, pero que pervertido eres Maki –solté algunas carcajadas.

-¡Y-yo nunca dije eso! –grito molesto y me lanzo una almohada de nuevo en la cara.

-Pero que agresivo eres –de nueva cuenta acaricie mi nariz –Y te quejas porque Nico es tan rara contigo –lo mire con fingida molestia.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –me fulmino con la mirada –al menos yo no estoy nervioso por la llegada de "alguien" en especial.

-¿Entonces aceptas que te alegra ver a Nico? –le sonreí con burla y de nuevo me lanzo otra almohada.

-¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Me terminaras por romper la nariz!

-Es físicamente imposible que te pueda romper la nariz con alguna almohada –dijo socarronamente –solo un idiota como tú pensaría eso

-Pero mira como me rio de tus chistes –bufe algo molesto.

-Lo bueno que te ríes, pero en fin. ¿Has planeado en decirle algo a Nozomi cuando llegue?

-Oh claro que si –me levante de mi lugar y comencé a acomodar mi ropa en el closet –le daré la bienvenida y todo eso

Escuche el suspiro molesto de Maki –no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si algun día le vas a decir lo que sientes, ten en cuenta de que alguien te la puede "ganar"

Me detuve en mi labor y me quede pensando –" _¿Y si ya tiene a alguien especial para ella? Lo más probable es que ella ya tenga alguna pareja...no hemos tenido comunicación por poco más de un año…ya se debió de olvidar de mi..."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Cuando nos graduamos yo obtuve una beca para estudiar en Rusia. Al principio me lo pensé mucho pero Nozomi me ayudo y dijo que si era mi sueño entonces debía seguirlo, que no me preocupara por ella, estaríamos en contacto todos los días y que jamás dejara de escribirle._

 _La despespedida fue una tortura, entre llantos y palabras de aliento Nozomi se había quedado callada, no decía ninguna palabra. Yo simplemente la abrace fuertemente y entonces ella comenzó a llorar. Me decía que no la olvidara y que me comunicara con ella todos los días. Escuche la llamada de mi vuelo, con pesar me separe de ella, bese su frente con afecto y le di una sonrisa reconfortante. Puede que me estuviera muriendo de tristeza en ese momento pero no podía caer cuando ella necesitaba a alguien para sostenerla. Seque sus lagrimas con mi pulgar y lo último que le dije fue "Te prometo que volveré en las vacaciones, cuídate" bese su mejilla y me despedí de los demás que decidieron darnos algo de espacio en ese preciado momento._

 _Las llamadas de buenos días y las nocturnas se habían hecho un hábito para los dos, no pasaba día en el que no le deseara suerte en la universidad o le deseara buenas noches. Claro no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, eso funciono los primeros meses, ya después no hubo mucha comunicación._

 _Bien lo acepto la falta de comunicación es en parte culpa mía, la señal era malísima donde vivía. Pensé en enviarle una carta pero nunca me contesto._

 _Los meses que no pude saber algo de ella fueron catastróficos, me dolía el pecho al pensar en que tal vez Nozomi pudiera pensar en la posibilidad de haberla olvidado._

 _No pude más y decidí regresar a Japón. Ahora que lo pienso solo dure nueve meses en esa universidad, eso explica los regaños constantes de mi padre._

 _Al momento de regresar fui directamente a su apartamento pero me dieron la mala noticia de que ella ya no vivía en ese lugar, así que fui a visitar a Nico, la cual me abrazo por la sorpresa y me llamo "_ _estúpido rubio tarado"_ _, creo suponer que fue por la emoción y no por odio o algo parecido. En fin, le pregunte si sabía algo de Nozomi, pero me dio una sonrisa triste y me conto que Nozomi se había cambiado a la universidad de Nagoya porque le habían ofrecido una beca en esa ciudad._

 _Como era de esperarse, me moleste y me frustre, Nico tuvo que calmarme y me dijo que habían intentado todo para comunicármelo, pero en ese momento no entraban las llamadas._

 _Lo bueno que Nico se ofreció a llevarme en su nuevo "Ultra Mega Perfecto Nico-nii móvil" a la ciudad donde estaba mi futura esposa… ¡digo! Donde se encontraba mi querida Nozomi._

 _El viaje duro alrededor de cuatro horas y dieciséis minutos, eso sin contar las paradas por la gasolinera y las constantes paradas al baño por parte de Nico._

 _Por fortuna logramos llegar a la ahora nueva casa de Nozomi. Entonces comencé a tener dudas las cuales fueron literalmente golpeadas y masacradas por la enana pelinegra que me saco a patadas del auto y me grito; "¡Mas vale que vayas y le digas algo bonito pedazo de rubio inútil!". En verdad no sé como la aguanta Maki…Pero bien, ahora con nueva valentía me acerque a la puerta y di unos suaves golpes. Al cabo de un minuto la puerta se abrió dando a ver a la mujer por la que latía mi corazón. Toujo Nozomi._

 _Al momento de verme se quedo bastante sorprendida, a lo mejor pensó que era algun tipo de fantasma o algo así porque incluso se acerco un poco a mí y me acaricio suavemente la mejilla. Yo solo sonreí, tome esa pequeña mano y bese su dorso._

 _-No soy un fantasma, en verdad regrese –le sonreí abiertamente y ella se lanzo a abrazarme con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos._

 _Como era de esperarse me reclamo el hecho de haber dejado de mandarle mensajes, como lo suponía ella pensó que la había olvidado o me había pasado algo. Ya cuando sus lagrimas cesaron me dedique a secar cada una de ellas con suma delicadeza y bese su mejilla para darle la explicación sobre mi ausencia y que en verdad sentía mucho no a ver estado en contacto con ella._

 _Ella me dio de esas sonrisas comprensivas que siempre me daba en la preparatoria y me dio un fuerte abrazo._

 _Hubiera estado más tiempo abrazándola si no fuera porque Nico estuvo molestando con su bocina proclamando así la atencion de mi querida pelimorada._

 _Cosa que logro pero bueno._

 _Lo bueno es que Nico se fue a dar una vuelta y yo me quede al lado de esa mujer que tanto anhelo. Todo el día la pasamos juntos, caminando, comiendo, platicando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por desgracia, Nico volvió por mí y me tuve que volver a despedir de mi bella dama, pero le deje la promesa de venir a visitarla todos los fines de semana o vendría por ella para pasar un rato en Akibara, sonrió y me dijo que me esperaría._

 _Paso el tiempo y yo cumplí mi promesa, todo estaba bien o eso pensaba, llego un punto en el que Nozomi rechazaba mis invitaciones y decía que tenía otros compromisos, me daba excusas bastantes tontas y absurdas. Nos empezamos a distanciar, llegando a un punto que los miles de mensajes se convirtieron en mensajes monótonos de "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" y Fin._

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

Para ese entonces ya habían pasado dos años desde la graduación y todos esos sucesos, pensé que no tenía otra salida hasta que Honoka propuso que nos volviéramos a juntar en un viaje y que todos teníamos que ir.

-Contéstame idiota –sentí el golpe de una almohada chocando contra mi espalda

Suspire y gire para verlo -¿Qué quieres Maki? –dije con fingida inocencia.

-Que me digas que vas a hacer –se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo pensare a su debido tiempo –le lance de regreso la almohada y por fortuna callo en su cara –ahora ponte a acomodar la ropa que después iremos a comer algo.

Después de algunos reproches por fin me hizo caso.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, entre bromas y risas se paso completamente rápido. El día de mañana seria la llegada de las chicas faltantes.

Con algo de nerviosismo y los fuertes regaños de Maki, caí en los brazos de Morfeo para estar listo para el día de mañana.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara la actualización de hoy, muchas ganas por leerla n_n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización**_


	3. Viernes

_**Viernes (Hora del encuentro)**_

-¿Enserio no vas a ir conmigo Maki-kun? Nya –pregunto el pelinaranjo a un molesto pelirrojo.

-Ya te dije que no –desvió la mirada molesto –Nico me dijo que no fuera por ella y eso hare

-Vamos Maki, no seas antipático, a lo mejor estaba jugando –le dije en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor- ya sabes que las mujeres son raras

-De igual manera no iré –sentencio y se fue en con Honoka que se encontraba en la piscina del hotel.

-Entonces iras tú. Eli-kun nya –me sonrió y tomo del brazo –aunque no quieras iras nya –sin esperar mi contestación, me jalo directo a la salida.

Bueno, en realidad me hizo un favor, no sabía como pedirle que me llevara con el sin que se viera extraño.

Decidimos ir caminando para no tener que sacar la camioneta. Lo malo de ir con Rin es que llegamos cinco minutos tarde, y no dejaba de molestarme con la idea de volver a ver a Nozomi.

-¡Ya casi llegamos nya! –entro primero que yo a la estación de trenes.

Mire el edificio, jale aire y entre.

Vi como Rin me llamaba y yo camine lo más tranquilo que pude a su dirección. A cada paso que daba me ponía más nervioso, mi corazón latía, mis mejillas se enrojecieron. El simple hecho de pensar en volver a verla me ponía exageradamente nervioso…esperen… ¿Por qué me pongo nervioso?

- _"En verdad quiero verla, es mas deseo verla, quiero ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, ver sus tiernas mejillas sonrojadas, me gustaría ver de nuevo esas sonrisas tiernas e incluso cuando se molesta es linda, me gusta mucho estar con ella, puede que ella parezca una persona madura y juguetona pero en realidad es inofensiva cuando le hacen alguna broma, cuando ese estado de ternura me dan ganas de abrazarla para que nadie la dañe o algo parecido." –_ esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente y una sonrisa se coloco en mis labios. Aligere mi andar y camine con más seguridad hasta llegar con mi amigo gatuno que ya se encontraba abrazando a la pequeña Nico. Sus gritos se escuchaban desde lejos.

-¡Ya suéltame Rin! -bramo molesta.

-Pero te extrañe mucho Nico-chan nya –dijo de manera afectiva y la mantuvo en sus brazos.

Al fin llegue a su lado y reí suavemente ante tal escena-Rin, deja a Nico –dije en manera de regaño.

-Pero Nico-chan es tan suave~ nya –la soltó con un leve puchero.

-Gracias por salvarme Eli –me dijo aliviada y jalo aire.

-De nada, ahora salúdame mujer –le sonreí y ella me abrazo –me da gusto verte Nico.

-Lo mismo digo Eli –se separo de mí y me sonrió –solo no te vayas a desmayar.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –la mire con duda.

-Por eso –señalo hacia atrás de su espalda con una gran sonrisa.

Algo confundido mire en donde me indico y me quede boquiabierto al ver a esa persona que tanto estaba esperando.

-Espero que no me olvidaras –dijo con su hermosa voz acompañada con una sonrisa sincera –Elicchi.

Sonreí al escuchar ese apodo que me puso ya hace bastante tiempo, me acerque a ella, la estreche en mis brazos y ella correspondió mi abrazo.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –Jamás te olvidaría, mi querida Nozomi –sonreí al notar su leve sonrojo y me separe un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Te extrañe mucho Elicchi –me sonrió tiernamente y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Yo también te extrañe –acaricie esa mano y mantuve mi sonrisa –no te imaginas cuanto...

Ese momento lo sentí solamente de los dos. Me quede mirando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me sentí como un niño refugiado en su lugar secreto.

Una tos me disipo de mis pensamientos y aun sin soltar a mi bella dama gire a ver quien perturbaba ese agradable ambiente.

-Pueden coquetear cuando lleguemos al hotel –dijo Nico algo molesta –Rin, se un caballero y agarra mis maletas –le demando al pelinaranjo.

-Cierto nya~ -dijo Rin animado y tomo las maletas de la pelinegra –nos vamos adelantando –sonrió y tomo a Nico del brazo llevándosela un poco lejos. Claro, la pelinegra renegó y le grito.

Suspire y mire a Nozomi con una sonrisa de resignación –será mejor irnos antes de que se vayan a matar esos dos –la solté, tome sus maletas y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara.

-Eso es lo mejor –me sonrió y tomo mi brazo –gracias caballero –dijo de manera gentil pero a la vez seductora.

-Tomo por una bella dama –le sonreí galantemente y comenzamos a caminar.

En nuestro camino al hotel, Rin seguía molestando a Nico mientras que desde atrás los mirábamos Nozomi y yo.

-Veo que esos dos nunca cambian –rio levemente mi acompañante. –es bueno saber que el tiempo no los ha cambiado.

-Lo mismo digo –correspondí su risa -¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien, bien, mucho trabajo en la universidad ¿y tú?

-Normal supongo –me encogí de los hombros –he estado visitando el templo, es bastante solitario sin ti.

-Extraño ese templo –me dio una sonrisa de lado algo triste –en ese templo pasaron muchas cosas.

-Si –sonreí con algo de tristeza –nada ha sido igual desde la graduación…-dije triste y con doble sentido.

-Ya...ya veo…-tal parece que entendió el sentido porque bajo la mirada.

-¡Nozomi-chan, Eli-kun! –Nos llamo el chico gatuno -¡apresuren el paso o los vamos a dejar atrás! –Sin más salió corriendo con Nico en su espalda.

-¡Enseguida vamos! –le grite de manera divertida y mire a Nozomi. –Vámonos bella dama -la tome de la mano y le sonreí.

Un bello sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas –bien, pero no corras tan rápido –simplemente asentí y corrimos a una velocidad aceptable para ella.

 _-En el hotel-_

-¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Nico-chan! –Grito una eufórica Honoka cuando nos vio entrar al hotel -¡Por fin llegaron! –abrazo con fuerza a Nico.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame pedazo de idiota! –se retorció para intentar soltarse del agarre de la pelinaranja.

Entre Nozomi y yo nos reímos ante la actitud de Honoka. Rin también se unió a ese forzado abrazo, haciendo literalmente un sándwich con la pelinegra.

-Me alegra que por fin llegaran –dijo Kotori con una amable sonrisa y era acompañada de su novio, Maki y Hanayo.

\- Supongo que llegamos tarde para detener a ese pequeño tormento –añadió Umi mientras miraba el sándwich humano Yazawa. –Tal vez deberías quitarla de ahí –le dijo al pelirrojo que solo bufo molesto.

-Ese no es asunto mío –desvió la mirada.

-Maki-kun no cambia, no es sincero~ -rio Nozomi -¿Verdad, Elicchi?

-Exacto, es un tsundere a la peor manera posible –dije en manera de burla con una sonrisa.

-Ya recordé por que no me gusta cuando están juntos –bufo molesto – son insoportables

-Pero yo sé que me extrañaste –Nozomi soltó mi brazo y se acerco al pelirrojo – sin mí, no tendrías novia, Maki-kun~

-Eres tan…

Aclare mi garganta y mire a Maki de manera desafiante – cuidadito con tus palabras Nishikino –le hable seriamente.

-Pues controlara Ayase – me miro de la misma manera.

Fue una pequeña batallas de miradas hasta que el grito eufórico de Honoka nos saco de "batalla"

-¡Nozomi-chan! –se lanzo a abrazar a la pelimorada y esta la recibió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-También estoy feliz de verte, Honoka-chan –vi una sonrisa en sus labios y como le acariciaba lentamente su cabello naranja.

Me enterneció mucho esa escena. Cuando aun éramos un grupo, Honoka siempre fue como la hija que guiaba a los demás y Nozomi era la madre que la guiaba por el camino del bien, aunque no creo que cuente por bien el hecho que le enseñara un libro de poses extrañas…

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a saludar? –la voz molesta de Nico me hizo mirar a donde estaban ella y el pelirrojo.

-Eso iba, pero ya ves que tú prefieres a otras personas –se cruzo de brazos y yo solo suspire. Puede ser tan idiota a veces.

-Yo no los preferí, ellos me abrazaron –afirmo seria y señalo a los acusados –en todo caso ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

-Porque no quise –la miro seriamente.

¡Por todos los dioses! Pueden ser tan tercos cuando se lo proponen. Bien, es hora de hacer mi labor como "padre"

Camine por detrás de Nico y la empuje lentamente para que Maki la recibiera en sus brazos.

-¡Oye! –me grito un tanto molesto el chico tsundere.

-Después me lo agradeces – le sonreí y fui con Kotori y Umi que estaban algo separados del grupo.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –inquirió Umi arqueando la ceja al momento en el que llegue.

-Pues, sería un excelente Cupido –señale atrás de mi espalda y me gire para ver la escena.

Ignoro que se estarán diciéndose, pero mi sonrisa se amplió cuando Maki abrazo fuertemente a la pequeña Nico y se le lograron ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos rubí.

-Ojala fueras tan bueno con tus problemas –gire a ver confundido al peliazul –ya sabes, tus problemas "maritales" –rio levemente y recibió un golpe de su novia.

-Umi-kun, eso fue cruel –lo reprimió y después me miro con una sonrisa- ¿Hablaste con ella?

Le correspondí la sonrisa- si, pero aun no sé si está saliendo con alguien…-suspire pesadamente.

-¿Y que haras si tiene pareja? –pregunto Umi.

-Pues… -cuando estaba a punto de contestar, unas alegres risas se escucharon. Gire a buscar esas risas y sonreí al ver a los seis riendo juntos como antes- lo veré en su momento –dije calmado – por ahora, deberíamos ir con ellos –los mire con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo la peligris y tomo el brazo de su novio – vamos Umi-kun.

-Como gustes, bella dama –dijo de manera galante.

Reí al ver esa escena – No sabía que ustedes dos se llevaban así –tape mi boca para evitar que salieran las carcajadas – Umi, mi querido hermano, eres un domado adicto al romanticismo –solté las carcajadas.

-Eres un… -me miro molesto y rojo, pero no sé si de vergüenza o de enojo.

-No eres tú, es tu actitud de idiota enamorado –reí a carcajadas y Kotori rio levemente.

-Como tú no tienes a nadie –bufo molesto y yo mire de manera seria.

-No es culpa mía que el amor de mi vida se fuera y ya no habláramos por culpa de la maldita distancia –espete molesto.

-¿y porque no fuiste a buscarla? –Me sostuvo la mirada- tú te fuiste y no hiciste mucho para comunicarte.

-No es mi maldita culpa que el internet sea una vil porquería –lo mire molesto.

-Chicos por favor –intervino la peligris – no se peleen, ustedes son amigos, no deben pelear –suplico.

-Bueno, entonces, con su permiso me retiro –aun molesto gire sobre mis talones y me encamine hasta mi habitación o cualquier lugar que no fuera ahí.

-Pero, Eli-kun… -no alcance a escuchar a lo demás porque ya me encontraba lejos de ahí.

- _En otro lugar del hotel-_

-" _Claro, como el no tuvo ningún problema en estar con Kotori"-_ pensé furioso y le di un fuerte golpe a la pared _\- "… Es que Nozomi es demasiado misteriosa, incluso para mi…" –_ suspire pesadamente y recargue mi cabeza en la pared –" _¿Por qué serás tan complicada…?"_

-La pared no es un digno rival para ti –la familiar voz de Nozomi me hizo mirarla. Ella estaba sonriendo con ¿lastima? No creo… la verdad no se que tipo de sonrisa sea, pero era algo parecida.

-¿Disculpa? –la mire confundido y me separe levemente de la pared.

-Que la pared no es un digno rival para Ayase Elichi –se recargo en la pared cerca de mi - ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto?

-Nada en especial… -desvié la mirada de esos ojos verdes. Si ella me miraba directamente podría saber lo que estoy pensando. Ese es el encanto de sus ojos. –Solo una leve discusión con Umi.

-Debió ser una fuerte discusión para que te fueras así –me tomo suavemente de la mejilla y me hizo mirarla… -¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?

- _"Porque sé que te irás…" -_ me le quede mirando a los ojos y trague saliva en seco- Solo fueron unas diferencias….eso es todo –dije intentando estar calmado ante aquellos inquisidores ojos verdes – ya sabes que es común que discutamos por cualquier tontería.

-Pero jamás te fuiste así –aclaro con una mirada severa. Esa mirada yo la conozco, la usa cuando quiere conocer la verdad absoluta de todo… -¿Me dirás?

-Yo…pues… -comencé a sentirme más nervioso, debía decir algo, una excusa que me salvara – Es… que –traque saliva- hablábamos de que él es muy estricto con Honoka y que debería ser más amable –dije en el tono más seguro que pude decir.

-¿Eso es todo? –arqueo la ceja y me miro esperando otra respuesta.

-Si, es la verdad –dije más calmado y ella solo me miro con duda –no tendría por que mentirte, ¿o si?

-Si tu lo dices –suavizo levemente su mirada – supongo que me dirás la verdad cuando estés listo –finalizo con un tono suave.

Reí nerviosamente. Esa mujer de cabellos morados me conoce mucho mejor que yo mismo…

-No deberías golpear las paredes –tomo mi mano y acaricio los nudillos levemente rojos por el golpe –te puedes hacer daño…

-Fue solo…por impulso…-la mire apenado y baje la mirada.

-Elicchi –me llamo- ¿Recuerdas el día que te seguí hasta los pasillos de la escuela y te soltaste llorando?

-¿Llorar? ¿Yo? Eso nunca paso –dije con el orgullo inflado. Nozomi era la unica que me había visto llorar. Estaba tan frustrado ese día que no me pude reprimirme más y solté toda mi frustración enfrente de ella. –te debes estar confundiendo, a lo mejor fue a Rin a quien viste llorar.

Negó suavemente y rio levemente –No, se que fuiste tú, lo recuerdo muy bien –me miro con una sonrisa -lo recuerdo porque ese día también le diste un golpe a la pared.

-Yo nunca llore ni mucho menos hice eso–me cruce de brazos y la mire con fingida indignación – como el presidente del consejo estudiantil, jamás llore y menos enfrente de mi vice-presidenta.

-Y como era tu vice-presidenta, se que si lloraste ese día –rio y sonrió con burla.

-¿Y a que viene todo eso? –la mire con duda y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Porque lo recordé cuando te seguí, recordé los momentos que pasábamos en el consejo estudiantil –sonrió con nostalgia – esos días fueron increíbles…

-Si…-imite su sonrisa- pero este momento es el mejor –mire su cara de duda- estamos aquí, de nuevo… juntos… - la acaricie gentilmente su mano.

Me sonrió dulcemente y logre ver un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas- es cierto, pero ahora debemos ir con los demás, deben estar preocupados –entrelazo su mano a la mía y me jalo suavemente. –vamos, presidente, ¿quiere llegar tarde? –sonrió traviesamente.

No pude más que sonreír de la misma manera al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo que me había puesto cuando ingrese a mis labores de presidente – Claro que no, ande, tengo que escoltarla vice-presidenta –camine a la par con ella y nuestras manos aun seguían entrelazadas.

Caminamos de manera tranquila hasta donde estaban los demás, ni cuenta me di que había subido hasta el 5to piso del hotel… bueno uno enojado no sabe donde esta, ¿o me equivoco?

Me alegra que ella viniera por mí, es la unica que me ha visto en situaciones similares…

Cuando llegamos con los demás, Umi fue el primero en acercarse a nosotros, su mirada estaba repleta de arrepentimiento.

-Eli…yo…-suspiro- lo lamento, no debí haberte dicho todo eso…-bajo la mirada y puse mi mano izquierda (la derecha aun la tenia sujetando a Nozomi).

-Está bien, yo también fui muy impulsivo –le di una sonrisa sincera cuando me miro – ¿que tal si nos olvidamos de todo esto y nos vamos a divertir? –me correspondió con un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Bien! Es hora de irnos –hablo Honoka con una gran sonrisa

Emprendimos nuestro andar a los museos de la ciudad. Primero fuimos a uno donde había una especie de mascaras raras y algunas daban miedo. Hasta Nico grito y corrió a los brazos de Maki… al final nos sacaron del museo porque Honoka y Rin quitaron algunas mascaras y se las pusieron para hacer gestos tontos…

Después fuimos a un museo de arte antiguo con una exhibición marina (idea de Maki) en lo personal no soy muy fan del arte, pero mi bella dama estaba emocionada con las pinturas y en especial una donde estaban unos jóvenes. El hombre llevaba puesto su cabello recogido (propio de la época) y un kimono líneas verticales azules y blancas. La mujer, al igual que el hombre, llevaba el cabello recogido y su kimono era de color marrón con algunos detalles en rojo. En el fondo de podía ver un lago y ellos se encontraban sentados en una especie de banca verde. El hombre tenía recostada su cabeza en la cabeza de la mujer, y ella tenía entre sus manos un _shamisen_. En la leyenda de la pintura decía "Los amantes que intercambiaron abanicos".

Sonreí al verla tan concentrada, ni se dio cuenta cuando me coloque detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres saber la leyenda de ese cuadro? –susurre en su oído de manera delicada.

Vi como se estremeció levemente - ¿L-la sabes? –me pregunto un tanto nerviosa. Como dije, Nozomi es muy vulnerable cuando la molestan.

-Si no la supiera, no te lo mencionaría –sonreí y me situé al lado tuyo -¿te la cuento?

-Por favor –me dijo amablemente.

-Bien la historia empieza así –aclare mi garganta – En una noche de verano Komagawa Miyagi, vasallo de uno de los señores feudales, que paseaba por un suburbios de Kyoto, decidió alquilar una barca mientras remaba por el rio observaba a un gripo de jovencitas ataviadas con kimonos muy coloridos que jugaban a atrapar luciérnagas. Komagawa vio que una de ellas tenía problemas con su barca, así que decidió ir en su ayuda. Pero nada más verla se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Y ambos, bajo los efectos del amor, se acercaron a un tramo del rio para tener más intimidad y una vez allí se entregaron al amor. –dije con una suave voz y mi bella dama me miraba con intriga. –De acuerdo a la costumbre, los ahora amantes se intercambiaron sus abanicos como si fuera algun tipo de anillo de compromiso. -sonreí al imaginarme a Nozomi y a mí en esa situación – La joven Miyuki tenía en su abanico el dibujo de una campanilla, Komagawa, al verlo, escribió un poema sobre la flor en el suyo y se lo entrego a su amada. Y de este modo ambos intercambiaron promesas de amor. Esas campanillas se convirtieron en un símbolo de su amor y de su compromiso…-de tuve mis palabras para ver la cara de reproche de la pelimorada al parar brevemente.

-Elichi…- su voz sonaba amenazante.

-Bien, bien. Solo quería jalar aire… –sonreí nerviosamente y ella me siguió mirando de manera amenazante– la pareja como se separaba se volvían a encontrar. En sus botes se intercambiaran dulces palabras de amor, al final del día cada quien volvía a su respectivo hogar. Pero, la noche que la joven Miyuki llego a su hogar, sus padres le dieron la noticia que contraería matrimonio con un hombre que jamás había visto… se le partió el corazón, ella debía obedecer a sus padres, era algo que debía hacer, su deber era complacerlos en todo. Una vez acostada en su _futon_ , las imágenes de su amado volvían como flashes en su mente. La joven decisión, marcharse de su casa seria su unica salvación, empaco sus cosas y emprendió su huida a la ciudad vecina en busca de su amado Komagawa. Mala suerte fue la suya al notar que el joven ya no se encontraba en la ciudad, el se había ido y nadie conocía su ubicación…-pause y continúe – Miyuki sucumbió ante la tristeza y la decepción, durante días lloro sin cesar hasta quedar completamente ciega de tantas lagrimas. Su llanto ceso al caer en cuenta de que para sobrevivir y no morir de hambre debía ganarse la vida de alguna manera. Así que comenzó a cantar en las casas de té acompañando su melodiosa voz con su _shamisen_. Pronto se hizo famosa en la ciudad y la gente que la escuchaba se conmovía y lloraba al sentir las emociones de la triste melodía de la joven. Miyuki interpretaba el poema que su amado Komagawa le había escrito en el abanico, la gente la comenzó a llamar Asago, que significaba campanilla. –vi como Nozomi se comenzaba a entristecer por la historia – al pasar de los años, el joven que ahora era todo un hombre acompañado de Iwashiro Takita, partieron de viaje por ordenes del señor feudal y se detuvieron en una casa de té, en una de las habitaciones estaba escrito el poema que Komagawa había escrito en antaño. El, al verlo le pregunto al maestro de la casa de té sobre el poema y él le conto que el poema lo cantaba una mujer ciega que huyo de su hogar para evitar su trágico destino con otro hombre, su destino estaba con el amor de su vida. Con la esperanza de encontrar algun día aquel hombre, ella entonaba esa canción con la esperanza de que algun día la escuchara y volviera al lado de ella.

Antes de que él le volviera a preguntar algo, Asago estaba enfrente del tocando el _shamisen_ y cantando:

 _Cae lluvia plateada y la pobre campanilla se moja._

 _Dulce roció de sus hojas y flores que el sol celoso le arrebata._

Komagawa escucho atentamente el canto triste de la dama ciega, deseaba hablar con ella, decirle cuando la había extrañado… pero contuvo ese impulso pues su compañero aun seguía en la habitación. Con el corazón roto le pago a Asago cuando termino su presentación. La dama al salir de la habitación sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. La voz de aquel hombre la había conmovido y no sabía la razón… -suspire con algo de pesadez. No sé porque esta historia me recuerda algo…-al día siguiente, Asago recibió un abanico y una bolsa de dinero. Llena de dudas le pregunto al maestro quien le había dado el abanico y cuál era el dibujo que contenía el objeto. El maestro le dijo que había sido el hombre para quien canto la noche pasada y que en el abanico había una campanilla dibujada. La dama sabia que por fin su canción la había escuchado el amor de su vida, se lleno de esperanza al pensar en la posibilidad de estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Su felicidad fue poco porque la criada de sus padres le pidió que volviera con ella para regresarla con sus progenitores. Asago llena de esperanza rechazo la oferta, pero el maestro al conocer la verdadera identidad de la dama, decidió ofrecerle su hígado para que Asago volviera ver.

-Que asco –una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Nozomi – no creo que sepa rico eso

-Lo hizo por una buena causa –pique su mejilla y sonreí con burla. A veces Nozomi podía ser tan infantil.

-¿Cuál?- me miro incrédula. –no creo que le debiera algo a esa dama

-Oh claro que si. El trabaja para el padre de Asago, cometió una falta tan grande que lo iban a castigar con muerte, el padre no quiso hacerlo y lo dejo huir con una bolsa de dinero –sonreí satisfecho al ver la cara de Nozomi.

-Wow…-la deje sin palabras, eso no suele pasar.

-¿Te cuento la ultima parte? –vi como asintió levemente –bien… con la vida del valiente maestro, Asago recupero su vista y emprendió la búsqueda de su amado. Recorrió senderos y caminos, una terrible tormenta se desato, pero ella no sentía dolor alguno, la esperanza y el amor la protegían como una madre a su hijo. Al amanecer, mientras ascendía la montaña, la joven escucho que alguien murmuraba su nombre. Era Komagawa –tome la mano derecha de la ojiverde y la acaricie suavemente – al final, ambos enamorados pudieron reencontrarse. Siempre siendo fieles a ese juramento estampado en sus abanicos. Miyuki por fin estuvo en brazos de su amado Komagawa –sonreí y bese el dorso de esa delicada mano- y ese es el final.

-Es una leyenda hermosa –me sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –una historia verdaderamente maravillosa…

-Lo sé, deja una gran enseñanza –con mi mano izquierda limpie suavemente unas lágrimas de los ojos de Nozomi.

-¿Cuál? –me miro incrédula.

-Para el amor no hay horizontes, nada ni nadie puede separar a dos almas que se aman fielmente. Podrán separarlos físicamente, pero sus almas siempre estarán conectadas –dije con un aire romántico.

Ella soltó una leve risa – Elichi, eres un romántico y tanto que te burlaste de Umi.

-Bueno, eso depende de con quien este –le guiñe el ojo.

En sus mejillas aumento el sonrojo. Bien, es hora de preguntarle, de sacar de una vez todas estas dudas y resolver el caso de la misteriosa Toujo Nozomi…

-Nozomi…-la llame – quería saber si…

-¡BANZAI!

Ese ensordecedor grito nos hizo girar… ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡ESE TRIO DE IDIOTAS SE METIERON A NADAR EN EL ESTANQUE DEL MUSEO!

-Vamos Elicchi, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí –Nozomi me jalo hasta donde estaban esos idiotas.

Cuando llegamos también se encontraban el resto del grupo. Tanto Maki como Umi se veían muy molestos, Hanayo y Kotori se veían muy preocupadas de que algo les fuera a pasar.

-¿Cómo se supone que se metieron ahí? –pregunte molesto al igual que mis dos compañeros varones.

-No lo sabemos, cuando me di cuenta, Nico-chan ya no estaba al lado mío –el pelirrojo miro molesto a su novia que se divertía en el agua con Honoka y Rin.

-¿Y tú? –mire al peliazul que solo bufo molesto.

-Dijo que tenía calor, pero no sabía que haría semejante estupidez –espeto.

-Debemos sacarlos de ahí –afirmo una nerviosa peligris –puede venir un guardia y…

-Muy tarde, ya viene, y con amigos –comento Nozomi preocupada.

-¿Q-que haremos? –pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-Nada-Una sonora voz ronca nos obligo a girar para verlo -Por ahora todos ustedes saldrán de aquí –dijo un guardia (que más bien parecía un centauro) –sus amigos no podrán entrar a este museo nunca –su voz sonaba ronca y firme.

Atrás del guardia se encontraban otros con el mismo tamaño…creo que alguien tomo muchos esteroides…

-No pienso irme sin Nico-chan –afirmo el pelirrojo molesto.

-No nos iremos sin nuestros amigos –dije en el mismo tono del pelirrojo. Posicione a Nozomi atrás mío por si acaso.

-¡Chicos! –grito molesto y los demás hicieron algun tipo de círculo alrededor nuestro.

Entre jalones y empujones, a los chicos nos correspondió defender a las damas que nos acompañaban. Umi simplemente tomo a Kotori y la llevo a la salida lo más rápido que pudo. No lo culpo ese mastodonte se estaba poniendo pesado… Maki puso a Hanayo detrás del para evitar que alguno de los guardias la tocara.

Y yo pues… digamos que me salió lo ruso… un guardia de cabello blanco intento sobrepasarse con MI Nozomi

-Oye preciosa, ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y dejas a este tarado? –sonrió de manera asquerosa mientras intentaba ver a Nozomi que aun estaba atrás de mi espalda.

-Ella no irá a ninguna parte –lo encare con una mirada seria – ahora muévete, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo –sentencie.

Se acerco mas a nosotros con una mirada de superioridad-Tsk, como si un niño bonito me podría hacer algo –dijo con sarcasmo, eso solo hizo que me molestara mas –anda, dame un golpe pequeño bebe –golpeo levemente su mejilla.

Apreté con fuerza mi puño izquierdo, mi respiración se estaba agitando, mi pulso cardiaco estaba al límite. Tenía tanta rabia que le iba a propinar un buen golpe hasta que una suave voz me llamo.

-Elicchi…no lo hagas, solo quiere provocarte –gire a verla levemente y vi su mirada de suplica… afloje mi puño.

-Vamos amor, deja que el güerito intente golpearme, después de que lo mande al hospital podemos tener una noche de…-¡Y BUM! Ese tipo cayó al suelo.

-¡Elicchi! –grito asustada la pelimorada al ver que golpee al maldito guardia.

¡Ese tipo me exaspero! ¿Cómo osa llamar a Nozomi "amor"? ¡Es un imbécil guardia con hormona agitada!

-Lo siento Nozomi –me gire a verla y le di una sonrisa culpable –no me pude controlar

-Pero que buen gancho izquierdo –su asquerosa voz me hizo mirarlo con ira. Sus "amigos" intentaron ayudarlo- ni se les ocurra, el güerito es todo mío –se levanto con dificultad y escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca -¿Quieres pelear güerito de porquería? –me dio una mirada desafiante.

Mire a mi alrededor, los demás guardias ya no estaban. Mire levemente al estanque y ya no estaban el trió de idiotas. Sonreí con burla cuando por fin dirigí mi mirada a él.

-Claro que quiero pelear –mantuve mi sonrisa y el su mirada – pero hoy no puedo, no perderé mi tiempo con basura como tú.

-¡Ya verás! –se intento lanzar sobre mí.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. El tipo al hacer su intento de golpearme fallo vil mente. Logre alejar a Nozomi y le di un fuerte golpe al guardia con mi puño derecho justo en el estomago, lo deje completamente noqueado.

Sonreí victorioso y gire a ver a mi dama que estaba algo asustada, me acerque a ella con cuidado –No muerdo –le ofrecí mi mano y le di una gentil sonrisa.

-Dicen que el lobo muerde después que entra en confianza –se que esta bromeando, puedo verlo en esos ojos traviesos.

-Creo ser mejor que esos "lobos" que tanto menciona –tome gentilmente su mano y le guiñe el ojo- será mejor irnos antes de que la manada vuelva.

-Me parece bien, pero intente no morderme –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No prometo nada si usted sigue con esa actitud –reí por debajo – es hora de irnos – asintió y salimos corriendo a la salida.

- _En un parque alejado del museo-_

Por fortuna no hubo ningún otro problema, ambos nos dirigimos a un parque donde se encontraban nuestros amigos. Cuando por fin logramos divisarlo, estaban el trió de idiotas con la cabeza agachada y sus ropas secas (supongo por todo lo que corrieron) tanto Umi como Maki los estaban regañando bastante, se podía escuchar algo como "¿¡Pero que les cruzo por sus estúpidas cabezas!?" "¿¡Acaso no pensaron en su maldita salud y seguridad!?" "¡MONTON DE IDIOTAS!"

No los culpo, yo también quiero gritarles… llegamos a su posición y los tres me vieron como si fuera su tabla de salvación… si supieran que puedo ser peor que esos dos juntos…

-Eli-kun… nosotros...-comenzó Honoka

\- No lo pensamos bien…–agrego Nico.

\- En verdad… lo sentimos -termino Rin.

Los tres en verdad se veían arrepentidos, pero… ¡por su culpa casi nos golpean! ¡Eso no podía quedar impune!

Suspire frustrado y mire a mí alrededor. Kotori y Hanayo tenían algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, mis compañeros de trió se encontraban mirándolos bastante molestos y mire a mi derecha para ver la cara de Nozomi, ella tenía una sonrisa bastante preocupada. Ella tomo mi mano en un intento de calmar mi creciente enojo provocado por esos tres.

Los mire de manera seria y suspire para intentar calmarme -¿Están consientes de todo lo que provocaron? –los tres asintieron con miedo

-En verdad lo sentimos Eli-kun, te juramos que no vuelve a pasar –dijo la pelinaranja con gran nerviosismo.

-Eso nya, no lo volveremos a hacer –hablo chico gato arrepentido.

-Palabrita sagrada de la gran Nico ni que no vuelve a pasar –levanto su mano derecha en signo de juramento.

Mire a mi acompañante y ella me sonrió de manera comprensiva–Bien, que sea la última vez que vuelven a hacer eso, ¿entendido? –sentencie seriamente y ellos suspiraron de alivio.

-Honoka…-hablo el peliazul y la nombrada lo miro algo asustada… ni yo me imagine que eso podría pasar…

Umi atrapo a la ojiazul entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra el fuertemente…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -su voz sonaba afligida. –no sabes cuánto me preocupe…

-Umi-kun… -unas leves lagrimas aparecieron en Honoka y se pego mas al peliazul.

Sonreí levemente al verlos tan abrazados, cualquiera diría que son pareja pero no, su cariño y amor no pasa lo fraternal.

-¿No estás celosa Kotori-chan~? –esa fue la voz burlona de mi dama y la mire.

-En realidad no –sonrió la peligris –son como hermanos, no tengo por que preocuparme

-¿Así~? –rio levemente- pero mira, se están abrazando mas –señalo de manera burlona a la "pareja". Kotori y yo miramos en su dirección y efectivamente, ambos estaban más pegados el uno con el otro. Honoka descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Umi y el recargo su barbilla de la más bajita.

-Te lo dije~ ¿haras algo~?

-C-claro que no… -vi como se le tensaba la mano… esto no es bueno…

-Pero si están muy cerca~ lo más probable es que Honoka-chan te quiera robar a tu príncipe azul~

-E-ellos no serian capaces…-un leve tic apareció en su ojo.

-Kotori…-el llame- creo que ya tardaron mucho en separarse…-dije con fingida preocupación.

La ojiambar corrió como fiera endemoniada y grito- ¡UMI-KUN, HONOKA-CHAN! –tacleo a ambos y cayeron en el piso con ella arriba de ambos.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer de la risa –Por todos los dioses, no pensé que se pusiera así –leves risas escaparon de mis labios.

-Yo tenía la vaga idea de eso –rio abiertamente Nozomi – Es divertido ver a Kotori-chan en esa faceta.

-Ya lo creo –seguí riendo - ¿Qué tal eso? –señale a Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Kayochin, no lo volveré a hacer! –grito a todo pulmón y meció a su acompañante entre sus brazos -¡Lo juro, nya!

-R-Rin-kun… -vi como la pequeña lloraba entre los brazos del pelinaranjo.

-¿Qué tal allá? –mi dama señalo a un molesto Maki y una Nico con cara frustrada.

La verdad no escuche nada de lo que se dijeron, puesto que los dos si se había separado del grupo. Solo vi como Maki tomaba a Nico entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras en su oído.

-Veo que todos andan muy afectivos –sonrió paternalmente y mire de nuevo a mi acompañante – me alegra de que todos estén bien.

-Lo mismo digo Elicchi –me sonrió de manera dulce- aunque… -su mirada cambio a una preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte un tanto asustado.

-Pasa que me falto algo…-su tono de voz bajo.

-¿Qué te falta? ¿No me digas que se te quedo el celular en el museo y…? –No alcance a terminar porque la ojiverde atrapo mi cuello entre sus brazos- ¿Nozomi…? –la mire bastante confundido. Ella oculto su rostro entre mi hombro.

-Falto que yo abrazara a mi caballero de brillante armadura…-susurro tenuemente contra mi cuello. Cosa que me hizo erizar la piel. –gracias…Elicchi…

-No… es nada- debo agradecer que no me estaba viendo, me puse casi tan rojo como el cabello de Maki.

-Me dio miedo de que ese tipo te hiciera algo… -saco su rostro de mi cuello y me miro con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas levemente rosadas –pensé que te perdía…

Abrace su cintura gentilmente–no puedes perderme –le sonreí levemente- estaré para ti siempre.

-¿Lo prometes? –su voz era una súplica.

-Te lo juro –bese suavemente su frente –solo me iré de tu lado si tu así lo deseas…

-Entonces jamás te irás –me dio una sonrisa genuina - Elicchi siempre estará para mí como yo lo estaré para él, lo juro por todo lo sagrado que tengo -beso afectivamente mi mejilla para cerrar aquel juramento.

Mis mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas, pero mantuve mi sonrisa.

Cada vez que estoy con ella, mis sentidos fallas, mi corazón se agita a escalas horribles… y ahora no era la excepción, la tenía tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración… nos fuimos acercando de a poco, cada vez mas sentía su cálida respiración saliendo de sus labios… faltaban unos escasos centímetros para por fin probar el fruto prohibido que eran sus labios…

-¡Eli-kun! ¡Nozomi-chan! –el grito ensordecedor de Honoka y Rin nos hicieron separarnos de manera rápida. –Vamos a comer, nosotros vamos a invitar –afirmo el pelinaranjo con una gran sonrisa gatuna.

-Si, dense prisa o si no me comeré sus platillos –rio y después se giro -¡Yo pido sentarme junto a Umi-kun! –corrió a tomar el brazo del peliazul.

-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Umi-kun es mío! –grito celosa Kotori y tomo posesivamente el brazo de su novio.

-¡No seas egoísta!

-¡Es mío y punto!

-Chicas…

-¡Tu cállate! –le gritaron las dos al peliazul.

Reí nerviosamente al ver tal escena –no me gustaría ser Umi en estos momentos… -vi que mi acompañante no dijo nada, incluso tenía la cabeza agachada -¿Nozomi? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte…no me digas que…

¡Claro! ¡Bravo Ayase! ¡Eres un maldito campeón! ¿¡Como se te ocurre intentar besarla cuando se reencontraron después de todo ese tiempo!? ¡Si pudiera me estaría moliendo a golpes ahora mismo! ¡Que idiotez acabo de cometer!

-Elicchi…

¡A de pensar que soy un pervertido!

-Elicchi…

¡Soy un idiota con hormonas alborotadas!

-Elicchi…

¡De seguro me va a abofetear o algo peor!

-¡Elicchi!

-¡Yo! –dije por mero instinto y vi como Nozomi ponía una cara confundida – este…yo…

-Sera mejor ir con los demás… -camino delante de mí. Si, definitivamente me odia… -agárrala… -me mostro su mano y un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas –no te hagas el tonto, después te pierdes –sonrió con burla.

-Eso me sonó a insulto…-tome su delicada mano y camine junto a ella.

-Es que es un insulto –rio levemente.

-Ja-ja, mira como me rio…-fingí molestia –la niña será otra.

-Elicchi, no sabía que insultaras a las mujeres –coloco su mano en su pecho. A mí no me engaña, esta fingiendo tristeza.

-Usted no es mujer, es niña –saque la lengua y reí levemente.

-Pero que grosero eres Elicchi~ -hizo un puchero.

-Jaja, anda, será mejor irnos –presione un poco su mano -¿o quieres que Honoka se coma toda la comida? –reí y corrí con ella para alcanzar a nuestros compañeros.

 _ **Viernes (en la noche)**_

 _-En la habitación de Maki y Eli-_

-¿entonces? –me miro el pelirrojo mientras yo salía de la ducha con solo una pantalonera gris -¿ya le pudiste preguntar?

-Por desgracia no –suspire con pesadez y camine al armario para tomar una camiseta –Honoka y Rin no dejaban de interrumpirnos…

-Pues te la hubieras llevado a otro lugar. En el parque estaban bastante juntos –dijo de manera divertida.

-Al igual que Nico y tu –me puse una camiseta roja y me senté en mi cama –estaban bastante "juntos" –le sonreí pícaramente y el desvió la mirada.

-E-ese no es asunto tuyo –hablo avergonzado.

-No eres nada honesto, "pequeño" Maki –reí por debajo.

-¿A quién le dices pequeño? –me miro levemente molesto.

-Pues a ti –sonreí con burla y le lance una almohada, cosa que el atrapo –creo que Nico te dejo agotado, ya hasta andas de malas por no descansar bien~

-N-no es verdad…-volvió a desviar la mirada sonrojado – no hicimos nada fuera de lo común –se defendió.

-¿Así que hacen "esas" cosas?

-¡Claro que no! –me lanzo de vuelta la almohada y cayó en mi cara.

-En la cara no que soy actor –hice una leve mueca y coloque la almohada junto con las demás.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa almohada es mía! –me reclamo algo irritado.

-Pues ni modo, ahora es mía –le sonreí descaradamente y me acomode en la cama –ahora ve a dormir, que mañana será un día muy pesado.

-Eres un abusón –bufo molesto y también se acomodo en la cama.

-Santa obediencia, santa obediencia –reí levemente y me cubrí con la colcha.

-Solo abusas porque eres el mayor –resoplo y apago las luces –buenas noches, "senpai".

-Buenas noches "kouhai".

Si que ha sido un reencuentro extraño… no esperaba tantas emociones en un día.

De primera instancia no pensé en pelear contra un guardia, regañar al trió de idiotas y casi besar a la que aun considero mi mejor amiga…

Me pregunto si aun somos eso… por más que lo pienso, parece que si pero… se siente como antes pero a la vez no. Siento como si un abismo nos estuviera separando, hay algo que ella no me quiere decir, es mi deber descubrirlo…solo espero que no sea tan grande ese abismo….

Suspire con pesadez e intente relajar mi cuerpo para por fin descansar y entregarme al dulce mundo de los sueños. Creo saber como sintió Komagawa al ser separado de su amada, aunque él en teoría lo hizo sin esa intención… es un horrible sentimiento.

Respire profundo para intentar calmarme. –"Mañana sin falta haré que Toujo Nozomi me diga toda la verdad, lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga"- y con ese pensamiento por fin concilie el sueño.

 _ **Este salió un poco largo jeje n_n**_

 _ **Un poco de ficción no hace daño**_

 _ **Pero bien, me alegra que les gustara mucho**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana~**_


	4. Sabado

**_Sábado en el desayunador del hotel_**

-Entonces las chicas iremos al zoológico y ustedes irán buscar mujeres o lo que sea que hagan los chicos cuando están solos –soltó con simpleza Honoka…

-¡Honoka! ¡Ninguno de nosotros va a buscar mujeres! –grito molesto Umi.

Aun no entiendo como se le ocurren este tipo de cosas a esa pequeña mujer hiperactiva… hasta donde tengo memoria, jamás he ido a buscar mujeres… que ellas me busquen es otra cosa.

-¿Entonces que irán a buscar? –lo miro de manera inocente mientras mordía su pan. –No creo que a Kotori-chan le moleste si experimentes algo.

-Honoka…

-Yo confió en que Umi-kun no encontrara algo mejor que yo –vi como sonrió la peligris, aunque… había un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo no me da confianza.

-¿Ves? Kotori-chan tiene la razón. Una cosa es que estén solteros y otra que no puedan ver el menú.

-¿Así? –Interrumpió Maki – Entonces, si tu "novio" anda viendo a otras mujeres, está bien, ¿verdad?

-Yo confió en que Tsubasa-kun no verá a otras mujeres mientras no estoy –afirmo- confió plenamente en el.

-Así deberías ser tu, Maki-kun –esa fue la voz de reproche de Nico en dirección a su novio.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso –dijo de manera seria y se dedico a comer su almuerzo.

-Maki-kun te esquivo Nico-chan nya –rio el niño gato.

-Rin…. –murmuro por debajo la pelinegra.

-Rin-kun, no molestes a Nico-chan –reprocho la pelijengibre.

-Pero Kayochin, es divertido molestarla~

Reí levemente. Me causa risa que pese a todo, siguen siendo como en la preparatoria.

-Elicchi –esa fue la voz de mi dama –no es bueno que te burles de nuestros amigos –gire a verla y vi que había una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mira quien lo dice –toque levemente su nariz con mi dedo –tu también te estás riendo –le sonreí.

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso –entrecerró los ojos de manera graciosa –Eres un mentiroso Elicchi.

-Yo solo aplico las enseñanzas de mi maestra –dije con burla.

-Yo no te enseñe nada de eso –hizo un puchero bastante tierno.

-Yo no dije quien era mi maestra –reí y sentí un leve golpe en mi hombro –Mujer agresiva, ¿Por qué el golpe? –dije con fingida molestia.

-Por ser un pesado –me miro "molesta".

-¿Pesado? Pero si soy peso pluma –fingí estar ofendido. –la pesada es otra.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda? –arqueo la ceja en mi dirección y yo solo reí.

-Jamás me atrevería a semejante ofensa –me acerque levemente a su oído – cuando quieras puedo pagar esa dicha ofensa –sentí su leve estremecimiento y amplié mi sonrisa.

Ahora que estoy cerca, puedo dulce y fresca fragancia de lirios. Channel no19, una fragancia dulce y sofisticada, la misma que ha usado desde la preparatoria.

-Ustedes dos –de nuevo la voz fastidiada de Nico- dejen de coquetear y terminen su almuerzo para poder salir de aquí –sentencio.

-Pero que enojona Nicocchi~ ¿será que quieres tu rutina matutina de washi-washi?-Al decir eso, la pelinegra se cubrió los pechos de manera instintiva y los que estábamos en la mesa solo nos empezamos a reír.

 _-Después del almuerzo-_

-Bien, es hora de irnos. No hagan alguna tontería –mire en dirección a Honoka que tenía una cara de "¿yo? Ni un plato voy a romper" –Y si, lo digo por ti.

-Pero que malo eres Eli-kun~ -me tomo del brazo y me dio una sonrisa –no hare nada, te lo prometo por el pan que guardo bajo mi almohada cada noche.

Suspire levemente y mire en dirección a Kotori -¿Enserio hace eso?

-Si, y a veces guarda frituras –sonrió y tomo mi otro brazo –yo me encargare de cuidarla, no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias, hay que cuidar a esta pequeña demonio de Tasmania –dije con burla y la mencionada hizo un puchero.

-Pero que malo eres Eli-kun~ Por eso ninguna chica te hace caso –añadió la pelinaranja.

-No creo que Elicchi necesite más mujeres –esa era la voz de reproche de mi bella dama –está bien tal y como esta –es mi imaginación o ¿me está reprochando algo?

No, es posible, ¿esta celosa? La simple idea de eso me hizo sonreír tontamente. Será mejor afirmar esa teoría

-¿Tu crees? –Sonreí divertido y pose mis manos en las cinturas de mis "acompañantes" –yo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo –las acerque a mí y escuche como ellas rieron suavemente.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –por todos los dioses ¡se cruzo de brazos! ¡Esta celosa!

-Si –afirme sin dejar de sonreír – yo veo que están muy cómodas –las mire de reojo y ambas estaban sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Creo que alguien no valora su vida... –dijo Nozomi con un suspiro y yo la mire confundido.

-Ayase Eli… -cuando escucho esa voz de Umi, sé que mi muerte está cerca.

El peliazul salió de atrás de mi dama con una mirada molesta.

-Umi, no es lo que parece, yo solo…-intente excusarme.

-No importa, será mejor irnos –dijo serio y camino hasta los demás que ya se encontraban en la puerta del hotel.

-Me pregunto si se habrá enojando… -vi a Kotori que tenía una cara sorprendentemente calmada.

-No lo creo –me regalo una sonrisa despreocupada y beso suavemente mi mejilla- iré a despedirme de él –se alejo de mi de manera ¿coqueta?

-Eso fue extraño…-me le quede viendo y sentí un pequeño jalón en mi otro brazo.

-Eres un pervertido~ -me sonrió la pelinaranja y se acerco cuidadosamente a mi oído –no te preocupes por Umi-kun, el solo se metió en su papel –ante mi confusión se rio levemente y beso mi mejilla –nos vemos después~ -se alejo de mi de la misma manera que Kotori.

-Bien, eso es lo más raro que me ha pasado hasta ahora…-la vi alejarse y después mire a Nozomi que se había mantenido como espectadora -¿sabes si traman algo?

-No –respondió de manera seca mientras sus brazos seguían cruzados.

-Nozomi –la llame algo extrañado -¿estas molesta? –me acerque lentamente a ella.

-No lo estoy…-respondió de la misma manera.

-Lo estas…-la mire fijamente y ella evadió mi mirada –oye, no hagas eso –con cuidado tome su mentón y la obligue a mirarme –estas molesta, no puedes engañarme.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo… -me sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos mostraban una gran molestia pero estoy seguro de que eran celos.

No pensé vivir lo suficiente como para presenciar como Toujo Nozomi se ponía en una faceta de celosa.

-¿Estas celosa? –Volvió a desviar la mirada y sonreí de lado –lo estas y no intentes negármelo –no me contesto así que decidí abrazarla.

-Eli…-pronuncio mi nombre sorprendida pero de igual manera no la solté.

-No deberías estar celosa… tu eres la unica que me importa –susurre contra su oído de manera tranquila. –pensé que ya lo sabías…

-Elicchi…yo…lo lamento –suspiro y me correspondió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes –acaricie suavemente su espalda –será mejor irnos, no quiero que venga alguien a molestar, en especial el trió de idiotas –sonreí levemente y escuche la leve risa de mi dama.

-Gracias Elicchi –se alejo de mí y me dio una hermosa sonrisa –no sé que haría sin ti.

-De seguro estarías completamente perdida –dije con burla y de nuevo me dio otro golpe en el hombro –pero como te gusta pegarme.

-Solo compruebo que estas algo "aguadito" –se burlo.

-Eso fue bastante ofensivo…-la mire y ella solo se rio- no creo estar tan aguadito, solo han pasado unas semanas desde que no he ido al gimnasio –hice un puchero.

-No seas llorón Elicchi, solo es una breve burla - me tomo del brazo –que quede claro, soy la unica que puede tomar el brazo de Aguadito Ayase Elicchi –sentencio con una cara entre burlona y seria.

-Como usted ordene mi linda dama –bese su frente- pero después pagaras por decirme aguadito –camine con ella hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Eso lo tendremos que ver después –rio levemente.

Escolte a mi bella dama con las demás chicas, nos despedimos de ellas y guiados por Rin fuimos a un lugar de juegos "extremos" o algo parecido.

He de admitirlo la rivalidad entre Umi y yo aumento en el campo de gotchas. Creo que se está vengando por lo que paso en la mañana… no dejaba de intentar dispararme y yo apenas podía esquivarlo, cada disparo de pintura me rosaba en alguna parte del cuerpo y una risa algo extraña provenía de mi peliazul amigo.

Para fortuna mía, Rin nos llevo a otro lugar de juegos. Creo que hicimos mucho desastre en el campo…

Continuamos nuestro "divertido" encuentro adentro de una esfera de hámster (cada quien estaba adentro de una diferente) rodamos adentro de ellas desde la cima de una pequeña loma hasta el final de esta misma. Por desgracia gano Rin, el muy tramposo salió antes y tomo la delantera.

Después fuimos a hacer algo de alpinismo, cosa que Maki no quiso intentar por el simple hecho de que iba a concursar Umi. No había entendido el porqué hasta vi como Umi escalo con su suma facilidad ese muro de 20 metros de altura, parecía una maldita araña.

Pero por fin llegamos a mi fuerte. Carrera de motocicletas, ¿Qué? ¿Nunca mencione que se como montarlas y que estuve en varias competencias? Bueno, eso es uno de mis muchos talentos.

El único que participo contra mí fue Maki, pues ni Rin ni Umi saben manejar una motocicleta. Debo admitirlo, Maki es extremadamente bueno, más de una vez estuvo a punto de rebasarme. Pero como el buen profesional que soy, le di una buena batalla y logre ganar la carrera a duras penas.

En el descanso nos propusimos a comer algo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y en algunas horas tendríamos que volver al hotel.

En el camino a la cafetería del lugar vi de reojo un pequeño peluche en forma de mapache, sonreí al recordar a mi bella dama y de cómo a veces la solía comparar con ese animal en la preparatoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces compre el peluche para dárselo a ella como un regalo.

Llegue a la mesa con los demás chicos que ya se encontraban sentados y me miraron algo extrañados.

-¿Y ese peluche? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Es un pequeño regalo para mi dama –dije simplemente y con una sonrisa acompañando mi rostro.

-Eli-kun se toma muy apecho su papel nya~

-Solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata –hablo de manera seria Umi.

-Solo es un pequeño regalo, no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio…

-Espero que no te arrepientas después de tus palabras –sentencio Maki.

-No me arrepiento de nada –acaricie levemente el peluche – entenderé si ella no me ve de la misma manera, pero no me arrepiento de quererla como la quiero ahora –dije con seguridad.

-Eli-kun nya, si pasa algo nya, siempre puedes contar con nosotros nya –dijo el niño gato con una sonrisa y acaricie levemente su cabeza.

-Gracias –le sonreí- ahora será mejor comer, no quiero algun tipo de desmayo en los juegos que sigue

-¡Esa es la actitud nya!

Entre juegos y risas terminamos de comer y continuamos nuestra aventura en los juegos extremos.

La tarde se pasó volando, ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando decidimos regresar al hotel para alistarnos para recibir a las chicas o en peor de los casos ir a recogerlas a donde sea que estuvieran.

-Me voy adelantando –dije a los chicos y me encamine a una de las habitaciones.

Lo bueno de tener un amigo con dinero es que nos rento todo un piso para nosotros.

Camine cansado, los pies me ardían y cada musculo de mi cuerpo pedía un descanso en la cama.

No supe en que habitación me había metido, yo simplemente me tumbe en la cama para descansar un rato y después tomar una ducha refrescante.

Escuche unos pasos en el pasillo –"Rin debe estar corriendo como loco otra vez" –pensé sin darle importancia al asunto pero de pronto sentí como alguien literalmente salto sobre mí. Solté un quejido al sentir un peso nuevo sobre mí y escuche una voz muy familiar.

-Hola Elicchi –lo sabía, era la voz de mi bella dama -¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió simplemente y se acostó al lado mío.

-¿Nozomi? –La mire extrañado -¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Ella soltó una leve risa –la pregunta más bien seria ¿Qué haces en MI habitación?

-¿Tu habitación? –mire la habitación y en efecto, esta no era mi habitación, era la que compartía Nozomi con Nico –Yo…lo siento no me fije –dije avergonzado.

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta en que habitación me había metido? ¡Maldito calor! ¡Me hiciste una mala jugada!

-No te preocupes Elicchi, me dijo Maki-kun que venían muy cansados –me miro con una sonrisa maternal –es normal que quisieras dormir en cuando llegaras al hotel

-Bueno si pero, será mejor que me vaya –hice el intento de levantarme de la cama pero la mano de Nozomi me detuvo y me volvió a acostar con ella –Yo no debería estar aquí…

-Pero lo estas –se acerco un poco a mí y me abrazo –es hora de dormir un poco, no hagas tanto ruido –acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y cerro sus ojos.

La mire confundido y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas ¿es un sueño o una realidad? Mi corazón estaba latiendo bastante rápido, creo que ella lo noto porque me miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Elicchi, cálmate, yo no muerdo –hablo de manera calmada y volvió a su posición –después de dormir podemos hablar todo lo que quieras. Descansa Elicchi –dicho eso volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió.

¿Que clase de castigo cometí en otra vida para pagarla en esta? Pero…ahora que la veo bien. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración completamente relajada…hasta dormida es hermosa…

Nunca la había visto dormida, bueno de cerca no. Siempre que hacíamos algun tipo de campamento ella dormía al lado mío pero jamás abrazada a mí… es una sensación completamente nueva y me gusta. Estoy completamente relajado, todas mis dolencias quedaron atrás al mirar la cara de mi bella dama al dormir.

De manera tranquila la abrace de la cintura para pegarla a mí con suavidad y coloque mi mentón sobre su cabeza. Sin esperar a otra cosa cerré los ojos y me quede completamente dormido con esa bella dama entre mis brazos.

 _-Algunas horas más tarde-_

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y mire al reloj de pared que marcaban las ocho en punto ¿solo dormí dos horas? A mí me pareció una eternidad.

Sentí como algo o alguien se movía entre mis brazos, baje la mirada y vi la escena más tierna que hubiera existido jamás. Nozomi con un tierno puchero en sus labios, aun parecía estar dormida, su respiración delataba eso mismo.

Sonreí al verla y bese suavemente su frente. Será mejor despertarla, es hora de la cena y ya tengo algo de hambre- hey, bella durmiente, abre los ojos –hable de manera suave.

-Cinco minutos más~ -se acurruco en mi pecho –es poquito tiempo.

-Bella durmiente, es hora de comer –la moví levemente y ella emitió un leve quejido- me gusta verte dormir pero ya hace hambre.

-Pues vete a comer tu solito –bufo como una pequeña niña de cinco años.

-No puedo irme sin mi princesa –bese suavemente su mejilla, y vi como ella abría los ojos lentamente y con molestia. –Hasta que abres los ojos –reí levemente.

-No es nada gracioso Elicchi –hizo otro puchero y me miro con reproche -¿Qué hora es?

-Son como las ocho y algunos minutos más de la noche. Nos quedamos dormidos un corto tiempo.

-Yo pensé que habíamos dormido mas –se alejo levemente de mis brazos y se sentó en la cama -¿hace cuanto despertarse?

-Hace unos minutos –imite su acción –te hubiera dejado dormir si no fuera porque es hora de cenar.

-Eres un glotón Elicchi –soltó un bostezo y me miro con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Abre bien los ojos –bese suavemente su aun cerrado ojo izquierdo –o tendré que despertarte como lo hace Rin con Hanayo.

-¿Me agitaras tan fuerte que terminare afuera de la cama?

-Exacto~

-Desisto de esa idea –por fin abrió los ojos - ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?

-Bien o algo así. Rin no dejo de llevarnos a juegos cada vez más agotadores –una pequeña gota apareció en mi frente- entre Umi y yo, la competencia fue feroz.

Rio levemente- ¿así? No sabía que fueran tan competitivos.

-Ni yo, pero creo que fue su venganza por lo que paso en la mañana –vi como su semblante cambio a uno algo serio- bueno, no te enojes, cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo te fue a ti con las chicas?

-Bastante bien –sonrió ampliamente- hace mucho que no me divertía como hoy, hasta me tome una selfie con un pingüino.

-¿Con un pingüino? –la mire con duda

-Si, después te la muestro, es muy graciosa~

-Por tu cara puedo adivinar que si –solté una leve carcajada- Maki y yo competimos en una carrera de motocross.

-¿motocross? –arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Si, compito desde hace dos años en los circuitos –dije con cierto aire de orgullo.

\- no sabía que competías…-bajo la mirada.

-Bueno, en dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas…

-Me perdí de mucho, ¿verdad? –me miro triste.

Suspire pesadamente y la mire con nostalgia- si, al igual que yo me perdí varias cosas de tu vida…

-Elicchi yo…-agarro aire- tengo que decirte algo…-la mire con duda- yo estoy…saliendo con alguien.

La mire con sorpresa, mi corazón se paro por unos leves segundo, ¿escuche bien? ¿Tenía una relación? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-¿Una…relación? –apenas logre articular alguna palabra.

-Si –me afirmo con algo de tristeza- nos dimos un tiempo pero… se que volveremos a estar juntos, creo en eso.

¿¡Porque me dijo eso!? ¿No ve que me está lastimando con cada palabra que me dice?

Ella seguía hablando y yo solo la miraba sin expresar alguna emoción.

-" _¡maldición! ¿Por qué no le digo que no quiero que me hable de el? ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Vamos Ayase, dile que te tienes que ir_!" –pensé frustrado al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al hablar de aquel bastardo. _-"¡No me interesa saber si es un buen chico! ¡Ya no quiero ver esto!"_

Entonces, ¿todos los sonrojos que yo le cause, que significaron? Soy un idiota, bien me dijo Umi que no me hiciera ilusiones…. Ella ya tiene a alguien en su vida…y esa persona no soy yo…

-Lamento habértelo ocultado pero…me dio pena –bajo la mirada triste y yo la seguí mirando sin expresión alguna –eres mi mejor amigo, no quería ocultarte mas este tipo de cosas…

¿Mejor amigo? Como odio esa palabra… entonces por eso ella no contestaba mis llamabas y era tan esquiva conmigo…estaba con ese papanatas de porquería…

-Dime algo Elicchi, no te quedes callado –me miro con suplica- de seguro me odias…no te culpo, te lo oculte por mucho tiempo…

La abrace fuertemente como si no quisiera que nadie más la alejara de mi lado, para mi desgracia alguien ya la alejo de mi…

-Elicchi…

-No seas tonta… yo jamás podría odiarte…-murmure –nunca pienses que te odiaría, eres…-trague saliva- la persona que más quiero en este mundo…mi…mejor amiga-dije con dificultad.

-Gracias…-correspondió mi abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho –gracias por comprender…

-No es nada…-la separe un poco de mi para regalarle una sonrisa forzada- para eso estamos lo amigos, ¿no?

-Tienes razón –limpio algunas lágrimas que acusaban por salir de sus ojos –ahora que nos sinceramos, ¿quieres ir a comer? –me sonrió de manera alegre.

-Ve tu primero, iré a darme una ducha y después bajo –salí de la cama y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla- dile a los demás que bajare después, que vayan cenando sin mi –la ayude a bajar de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –me miro con duda y yo solo le sonreí de la manera más fingida que pude.

-Estoy bien, anda tienes que cenar algo –la encamine hasta la puerta de salida y ambos salimos de la habitación –iré a la mía y bajare con los demás, lo prometo.

-Está bien…-no muy segura se encamino al elevador, pero antes giro y me miro con una sonrisa- te quiero Elicchi –dijo de la manera más dulce.

-Yo también Nozomi –vi como se alejo.

Cuando salió de mi visión le di un fuerte golpe a la pared que se encontraba justo delante de mí.

-Maldita sea mi suerte… -mire mi puño derecho que se encontraba con sangre en el _–"¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi_?" –pensé molesto y camine a mi habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación lo único que hice fue tomar algo de ropa y meterme como alma que lleva el diablo a la ducha. Olvide por completo la herida de mis nudillos. Ni el agua pudo calmar mi enojo, mi maldita frustración…mi decepción…yo pensé que en realidad significaba algo para ella, algo más que una maldita amistad. ¿Esta era mi condena por quererla? Como odio a ese sujeto, ¿"darse un tiempo"? eso lo hacen los hombres cobardes, los que no valoran a la mujer que tienen junto a ellos. Yo jamás haría eso ¡jamás!

Salí del baño ya con mi pantalonera y camisa puesta, ni me preocupe en secarme el cabello. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo como si él tuviera la culpa de mi desdicha.

- _"¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Debo apoyarla o no_?" –Pensé frustrado –" _aun que no lo quiera, soy su mejor amigo y mi deber es apoyarla en estos momentos difíciles…pero eso significa que saldré mal parado en esto…"_

-Eli –esa era la voz de Maki, pero ni me moleste en verlo -¿estas bien? ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? –por su voz se que estaba preocupado.

-No tengo hambre –conteste seco.

-¿paso algo con Nozomi? Ella dijo que solo te darías una ducha y que bajarías, pero no lo hiciste.

-Se me fueron las ganas… solo quiero dormir…

-Aun no contestaste mi pregunta –sentí como se sentó en mi cama -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No quiero hablar del tema…-seguí mirando el techo sin expresión alguna.

-Por favor Eli, no te puedes guardar todo tu solo, dime que paso, a lo mejor podemos solucionarlo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema –eleve mi voz y el callo por unos segundo –Maki yo…-gire para mirarlo y vi como se encaminaba a su cama.

-Cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré –contesto comprensivo- aunque creo saber porque tienes esa actitud.

-¿Les dijo algo? –me incorpore sentándome en la cama.

-¿Quién? ¿Nozomi? Solo nos dijo lo que te acabo de decir ¿puedo saber que paso? –se sentó en su cama.

-Es que…-jale aire- me dijo que tiene una relación con algun bastardo y que se están dando un tiempo…-dije triste.

-Lo lamento Eli de haber sabido no te hubiera preguntado –su tono de voz era de arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que me lo digiera ella a que me lo contara alguien más –le di una sonrisa forzada –estoy bien.

-¿Enserio estas bien?

-Lo estoy, no puedo hacerle una escena, ella y yo no somos más que "mejores amigos" –hice énfasis en esas fatídicas palabras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo único que sé hacer –me miro con duda- le daré el apoyo que necesita aunque eso signifique que me está destrozando de poco en poco…-volví a acostarme en la cama.

-Debe a ver otras opciones…

-No las hay…-suspire pesadamente- mañana la tratare como siempre, si ve algun cambio en mi personalidad lo más probable es que dude de mi.

-Eli…

-Maki, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi –mantuve mi vista en el techo- esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Yo de idiota pensé que ella sentiría por mi algo más que una simple amistad –lo mire y vi una gran preocupación en su rostro –si no te molesta quiero dormir un poco, mañana será nuestro ultimo día aquí y me gustaría aprovecharlo lo mejor que pueda.

-Está bien…si quieres algo de cenar deje algo en el mini refrigerador de la habitación –se levanto de su cama y camino hasta el armario –Rin me dijo que te entregara esto –el peluche en forma de mapache cayo justo enseguida mío- descansa.

-gracias… –tome el peluche entre mis brazo y me acomode para dormir.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño… estaba tan cansado de todo lo que paso hoy que mi último pensamiento antes de ir a la tierra de los sueños fue

" _Yo nunca te podre olvidar, pero el amor es como es, a veces da, a veces no y no hay quien lo controle"_

Aunque no pueda controlar estos sentimientos por ti, intentare reprimirlos por tu bien y por mío. No puedo permitir que todo salga a flote y arruine lo único que me conecta contigo…


	5. Domingo

_**Domingo (en la mañana)**_

-Entonces por eso no bajaste a cenar ayer… -esa era la voz de mi fiel confidente Minami Kotori.

Al momento de despertarme decidí ir a "raptarla", me fue un poco difícil pues Honoka estaba literalmente encima de ella usándola como un peluche gigante o algo así. Lo bueno que la pude despertar y en lo que ella se cambiaba de ropa y yo la esperaría en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Cuando nos reencontramos en el vestíbulo la invite a tomar un café en un lugar cerca del hotel para que nadie nos interrumpiera. Apenas eran las siete treinta de la mañana.

-Si… –mire mi café y después a ella.

-¿Y le diste un golpe a la pared y por eso tienes una venda en la mano? –inquirió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Si…Maki me vendo mientras dormía…-mire mi mano afectada y suspire- lamento no haber bajado pero, no pude hacerlo…

-No te preocupes Eli-kun –me sonrió de manera comprensiva -¿Qué es lo que haras?

-La apoyare en todo lo que pueda, no puedo dejarla aunque así lo quiera…-sonreí de lado.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo –coloco su mano encima de la mía y me sonrió de manera cálida- siempre la tendrás.

-Muchas gracias Kotori –le correspondí la sonrisa y apreté su mano contra la mía.

Esta chica es como mi hermana. Siempre que la necesito está ahí para mí y siempre me da el mejor consejo.

-Si no estuviera enamorado de Nozomi y ella de Umi, estoy seguro que estaría como perro enamorado por ella.

-Eli-kun, si Umi-kun escuchara lo que acabas de decir, ten por seguro que te muele a golpes –rio levemente y yo solo desvié la mirada apenado.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? –dije apenado y levemente sonrojado.

-Claro y alto –mantuvo su alegre sonrisa- si no estuviera enamorada de Umi-kun también estaría loca por ti Eli-kun y te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo~

Reí suavemente y bese el dorso de su mano –señorita, usted está provocando el fin de este caballero –bromee y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo porque me invitaste a tomar café en este lugar y no en el hotel.

-Es eso o que su celoso novio me cuelgue del puente más alto de la ciudad y me use como muñeco de prácticas…

-No seas exagerado~ a lo mejor te tira del puente. Pero no te cuelga.

-Pero que positiva –fingí una cara de susto, pero después la cambie por una de galantería total –aunque por un beso suyo no me importaría morir de esa o de miles de maneras más.

-Parece que alguien no valora su vida pero bien –beso mi mejilla lentamente y después sonrió- espero que con eso baste para que su muerte sea menos dolorosa.

-Con eso me basta para soportar hasta el peor infierno –posicione mi mano derecha junto a mi pecho- bella dama, temo que mi muerte está cerca, gracias por socorrer a este pobre caballero en apuro –fingí completo pesar y ella solo soltó algunas carcajadas.

-No seas payaso Eli-kun –golpeo suavemente mi hombro- ya vamos a hablar seriamente.

-¿Y quien dijo que no lo estaba haciendo? –Sonreí al ver su confusión- estoy muerto desde ayer, ahora solo queda la cascara de mi triste corazón.

-Eli-kun…

-Estoy bien aunque no lo parezca –tome su mano- lo pensé mucho ayer y llegue a la conclusión de que la apoyare en lo más que pueda. Después me retirare para recuperar las fuerzas que perdí –dije con seguridad.

-Bueno, ya sabes que debes hacer pero…-me miro algo triste y apretó su mano contra la mía- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?

-¿Lo que realmente quiero hacer? –ladee la cabeza confundido.

-Tu sabes, lo que en verdad quieres hacer, lo que no debes, si no lo que quieres hacer.

-Oh…-hice una mueca y después dije- lo que quiero hacer es romperle todo lo que se llama cara a ese sujeto y llevarme a Nozomi lejos para que nadie más nos vuelva a molestar –afirme con cierto enojo en mi voz.

-¿Qué haras cuando veas a ese joven?

-Intentare ser el perfecto "mejor amigo" y lo tratare bien –fruncí el ceño- pero si le hace algo, te juro que lo mando al hospital y después lo hago pasar por un accidente de la morgue –sentencie algo molesto.

-En eso te puede ayudar Maki-kun –los ojos de la peligris mostraban cierta travesura y algo de malicia- pero también podemos hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Sonreí complacido por el comentario de Kotori. -Quien diría que un angelito como tu tendría una mente tan retorcida.

-Se hace lo que se puede –dijo de manera inocente y después reviso su celular que tenía un mensaje- es hora de irnos, Honoka-chan me acaba de decir que ella y los demás se encuentran en la plaza de la ciudad.

-¿Le dijiste a Umi que estabas conmigo?

-Si, le mande un mensaje cuando tú fuiste al baño –dijo con una sonrisa- no pongas esa cara, le dije que teníamos que hablar de Nozomi-chan y por eso no me ha llamo en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí.

-De igual manera andaré con cautela –entrecerré los y me levante de mi asiento junto con Kotori.

Me dirigí a pagar y después me fui junto con Kotori a la plaza donde estaban los demás.

 _-En la plaza-_

-Hola chicos –los salude ya estando cerca de ellos- disculpen la tardanza, es que estaba algo lleno el café.

-Lo peor es que no invitan –bufo Nico.

-Umi-kun~ -Kotori corrió a abrazar a su novio que se había mantenido algo serio -¿Cómo dormiste?

Y así empezaron a platicar entre ellos…

-Elicchi –me llamo Nozomi- ¿ya te sientes mejor? –me miro preocupada.

Sonreí de lado. Si realmente supiera como me siento ni me hablaría- estoy bien, solo estaba cansado, por eso no baje a cenar –mentí - ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, aunque estaba preocupada por ti –tomo mi brazo y me miro con recelo- si querías ir a tomar un café me hubieras despertado a mí y no a Kotori-chan –hizo un leve puchero.

-No quería molestarte, ya tienes muchos problemas como para que te despierte temprano –dije simplemente y ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi comentario -¿A dónde iremos hoy? –mire a Honoka con la esperanza que ella entendiera mi situación. No quería que Nozomi comenzara a indagar por la venda de mi mano.

La pelinaranja asintió y me dio una sonrisa ladina- hoy iremos a visitar los templos –tomo el brazo de su pelirrojo amigo –así que será mejor irnos, ¿Verdad Maki-kun?

-Si claro –aunque sorprendido supo acoplarse a la situación –mientras más temprano mejor, recuerden que es nuestro último día aquí y debemos aprovecharlo –le sonrió a su acompañante y yo suspire de alivio.

-Entonces será mejor irnos de una vez nya~ -ese fue el niño gato que abrazo a su pequeña novia –no te separes Kayochin, no puedo permitir que alguien te lastime nya~

-R-Rin-kun…-un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Honoka suelta a Maki-kun! –grito Nico y tomo del otro brazo a su novio

-Pero Maki-kun no se ha quejado~ así que yo puedo seguir sujeta a su brazo –dijo con simpleza y comenzó a jalar al pelirrojo para caminar.

-¡Pero tú no eres su novia! –camino de igual manera que Honoka.

-Pero él es mi amigo y con eso me basta~

-¡Y-ya dejen de pelear!

Entre gritos y tironeo se llevaron a Maki, seguido por Umi y Kotori.

-R-Rin-kun, nos están dejando atrás.

-Los alcanzaremos Kayochin –ahora el niño gato jalo a su novia para alcanzar a los demás –no vayan a tardar mucho ustedes dos nya~ -nos dijo y después se fue.

-Pero que impulsivos son a veces- reí suavemente y mire a mi acompañante que tenía una cara extraña -¿pasa algo?

-Hice algo mal, ¿verdad? –bajo la mirada.

Sonreí de lado y suspire- deponte lo que consideres mal.

-Hice mal en esconderte las cosas….

-Algo así –ella me miro – me sorprendió la noticia eso es todo –le di la sonrisa más cálida que pude- estaré cuidando de ti siempre, ya te lo había dicho. Si el te hace llorar ten por seguro que lo mandare directo al cementerio –dije decidido y escuche su tierna risa.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –Beso suavemente mi mejilla y aferro su agarre contra mi brazo- será mejor irnos señor aguadito, no quiero que los demás se molesten porque no estamos junto con ellos.

Entrecerré los ojos y de manera rápida la cargue como se hace con una novia en su luna de miel

-¡Elicchi! –Se aferro a mi cuello por miedo a caer- bájame.

-Te dije que me las pagarías por el apodo –camine con ella en brazos –es tu castigo por insolente –fingí seriedad –agradece que hoy traes pantalones y no falda. Aunque sería un espectáculo digno de ver –reí con burla.

-Tonto…-apenas si escuche su voz.

-¿Llamas tonto al que puede dejarte caer en cualquier lugar? –la mire arqueando la ceja.

-No serias capaz de dejarme caer. Así no eres tú.

-Bueno eso es cierto. Pero yo jamás dije nada de Rin, el si es capaz de tirarte en cualquier lugar –reí al ver su cara de susto –será mejor alcanzar a los demás ya nos llevan suficiente ventaja –ella asintió y yo comencé a correr con ella en brazos.

Ya cuando alcanzamos a los demás baje a Nozomi de mis brazos y nos fuimos en camión para visitar los templos históricos de Kyoto. Me hubiera gustado usar la camioneta pero a Rin se le perdieron las llaves y ya era algo tarde para buscarlas.

Claro que me hubiera encantado sentarme al lado de Nozomi pero… creo que por ahora es mejor guardar algo de distancia, así que me senté junto con Honoka que no dejaba de alegar que ella también tenía derecho a tomar el brazo de Maki aunque ella no fuera la novia. Yo solo me reí ante sus comentarios.

La siguiente visita fue el Castillo Nijō que si mi memoria no me falla fue construido en 1603 como residencia oficial del primer shogunato Tokugawa. Con una elaborada entrada principal, que incluyen dos palacios el Ninomaru y Honmaru. Visitamos el palacio Ninomaru revela que tenía unas hermosas obras de arte que tenían a Maki completamente embobado en estar mismas. Creo que Nico sintió celos por la atencion que les prestó Maki a las pinturas. Tanto Honoka como Rin utilizaron a su favor el chirrido del suelo de madera para asustar a Nico y a Hanayo, cosa que si funciono, tanto gritó que el guardia vino corriendo para ver si no había algun tipo de problema. Kotori y Umi se perdieron en no sé dónde y yo estaba vigilando al trió de idiotas para que no hicieran alguna tontería como la ultima vez y Nozomi pues… fue con las asustadas para intentar calmarlas.

Pero en el Kinkaku-ji o el pabellón de oro fue donde el trió de idiotas se desato completamente. En el pabellón había unos juegos donde los niños estaban usando espadas y escudos como del tiempo del feudalismo. Entonces Honoka tomo la espada así como sus compañeros de trió y comenzaron a pelear contra los niños (obviamente de manera suave para no lastimarlos).

-¡Yo salvare a la princesa Kayochin! –Grito el niño gato y tomo de la cintura a su "princesa" -¡Es mía nya!

-¡Ella será mía chico gato! –grito un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-¡Jamás te la daré nya! –se puso en guardia y choco su espada de plástico contra la del niño.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –grito la castaña.

-¡Ya te dije que Maki-kun es mío! –el golpe de la espada de la pelinegra fue cubierto por el escudo de Honoka.

-¡Pero también es mi amigo! –lanzo un espadazo al escudo de su contrincante.

Y si se preguntan por Maki, pues él estaba sentado viendo el "espectáculo" de manera aburrida.

Umi fue a una demostración de arco donde no perdió el tiempo en demostrase su valía. Con arco y flecha en mano se puso a disparar con maestría a los blancos. Creo que los ojos de Kotori jamás habían tenido ese brillo de orgullo y alegría al ver a su peliazul novio disparar con esa maestría.

-¿Tienes sed? –mire a Nozomi que parecía no dejar de reír ante las incoherencias de nuestros amigos.

Me miro con una gran sonrisa- solo tengo un poco de sed –le extendí una lata de soda- gracias Elicchi.

-No es nada –sonreí de vuelta y tome un sorbo a mi bebida –enserio parecen niños a veces.

-Tu no eres el mejor ejemplo~

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –la mire ofendido. Yo no soy infantil, de eso no tengo nada

-¿Tengo que recordarte cuando te intentaste comer un bombón falso porque pensaste que era de verdad? –inquirió con una sonrisa de burla.

-Y-yo no recuerdo eso…-gire la mirada a otro lugar con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-No te quejes si Maki-kun no es honesto Elicchi, tu a veces no lo eres –de sus labios salieron varias carcajadas.

Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa sentí como un pequeño jalón que provenía de mi camisa.

Algo extrañado mire en dirección al jalón y vi a una pequeña niña de alrededor 10 años de cabello aguamarina hasta sus hombros, ojos azules y con un hermoso vestido azul pastel con olanes–disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a mi amigo por aquí? –pregunto la niña con algo de timidez.

La mire enternecido y me agache a su nivel –No lo he visto pero ¿podrías decirme como es tu amigo?

-Es un poco más alto que yo, algo así –levanto su brazo a unos centímetros de ella- tiene el cabello como usted pero un poco más oscuro, y sus ojos son de color verde como color olivo y… trae una camisa verde y unos pantaloncillos negros –dijo con timidez, pero eso no le quitaba lo bien educada que estaba esa niña.

-No he visto a alguien así, ¿y tu Nozomi? –mire a mi acompañante que le sonrió a la niña de manera maternal.

-No, pero podemos buscar a tu novio si quieres –se agacho al mismo nivel que la niña y esa pequeña se sonrojo a más no poder.

-N-no es mi novio…-desvió la mirada apenada- es mi mejor amigo eso es todo…

-De una amistad puede surgir un gran romance –comento Nozomi con cierta tristeza en su voz, pero solo era notoria si la conocías bien.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

-E-es solo mi mejor amigo…-bajo la mirada apenada.

-¡Sirena! –grito un niño a tras de la pequeña. Lo vi y era como la pequeña aguamarina lo había descrito.

-¡Haruka! –antes de que ella pudiera correr para abrazarlo el ya la había estrechado entre sus brazos -¿Dónde te metiste?

-Pues fui a buscar esto –le enseño un pequeño broche en forma de espejo- dijiste que lo querías así que fui a conseguirle –le dio una sonrisa y le coloco el broche en el cabello de la niña.

-Muchas gracias Haruka –le sonrió y beso su mejilla –muchas gracias a ustedes también por quedarse conmigo un rato –nos miro con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Michiru, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –nos miro con duda.

-Son unas personas muy amables porque me iban a ayudar a buscarte –dijo simplemente y volvió a sonreí en nuestra dirección.

-No hicimos nada en realidad, el vino solo –le correspondí la sonrisa a la niña y me incorpore a mi estatura normal.

-¿Así que él es tu novio? –inquirió Nozomi con su típica tono con picardía. Ella también volvió a su estatura normal.

-Y-yo no dije…

-Si, soy el príncipe de esta linda sirena –afirmo el niño y tomo la mano de la pequeña de nombre Michiru. –es hora de irnos, tus padres nos regañaran si seguimos aquí.

-Está bien –la niña comenzaba a ser jalada por el otro –nos vemos y gracias de nuevo –dijo educadamente.

-Fue un placer conocerte linda –guiñe el ojo en su dirección y ella se sonrojo– espero que nos volvamos a ver –vi como el niño de nombre Haruka me miraba con cara de "muérete".

Ya cuando los niños se habían alejado de nosotros, Nozomi me tomo del brazo e hizo un puchero.

-Elicchi, no puedes coquetear con las niñas, eso se le llama pedofilia.

-Yo no le hice nada –me defendí- aparte quería comprobar si el otro niño realmente tenía algo que ver con ella.

-Pues está comprobado de que ese niño la quiere mucho, casi se te avienta por guiñarle el ojo a su "amiguita".

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador –dije simplemente y recibí un leve golpe en mi hombro –enserio eres agresiva Nozomi –bufe con fingida molestia.

-Sera mejor ir con los demás, aun nos falta un templo que visitar –me jalo hasta donde estaban los demás y yo no dejaba de reír ante su actitud tan infantil.

Cuando por fin dejaron de jugar y presumir sus habilidades (lo digo por Umi) nos pusimos en camino al templo Kiyomizudera.

En el camino hasta el templo nos fuimos de nueva cuenta en el camión. Pero esta vez me sentaron junto a Nozomi. Ella veía con calma el paisaje de la ciudad, su serena mirada me calmo lentamente, poco a poco el cansancio me fue venciendo…. Yo no suelo dormir en los camiones pero…por un segundo quise pensar que en realidad ella no tenía ninguna relación con alguien, que era totalmente libre para poder estar con ella sin restricciones…

Con esa mentalidad recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi acompañante, ella pareció no importarle que yo durmiera brevemente en su hombro…

Abrí los ojos pesadamente al sentir una breve agitación y una dulce voz que me llamaba…No se cuanto tiempo dormí pero fue muy gratificante…

-Buenos días Elicchi –me sonrió me manera.

-¡Que lugar tan impresionante! –grito del asombro Honoka al ver el templo.

-Este templo budista forma parte de varios templos que se encuentran distribuidos por un gran bosque. –hablo Nozomi con una voz calmada y señalo la punta de la colina- Pero en la punta de la colina se encuentra el templo Jishu. Desde el periodo de los samurái aquí se oraba para encontrar el amor por lo cual es considerado como el _Templo del Amor_.

-Nozomi-chan sabe muchas cosas –dijo asombrada Hanayo.

La nombrada sonrió y miro la punta de la colina - Pero lo interesante es que aquí yace una bonita leyenda...

-En este lugar se encuentran 2 piedras separadas por aproximadamente 18 metros. La leyenda cuenta que si uno es capaz de caminar desde la posición de una piedra hasta la otra con los ojos cerrados encontrará el amor. Si la persona es asistida para lograrlo significará que él necesitará un intermediario para lograr encontrar ese amor. –termino Umi con un tono orgulloso.

-Eso es muy romántico Umi-kun –sonrió alegremente la peligris.

-¡Yo quiero intentarlo! –Dijo una efusiva Honoka -¿Quién se anima a hacer la prueba conmigo?

-Si así fueras de entusiasta con tus pruebas en la universidad –suspiro el peliazul y la nombrada hizo un gran puchero.

-Es que es diferente –le saco la lengua y me tomo del brazo –Eli-kun si lo va a intentar conmigo, ¿verdad? –me miro con esos ojitos de borreguito herido.

Suspire resignado y asentí –claro que lo hare contigo –le sonreí tiernamente y mire a los demás -¿Quién mas quiere hacer la prueba?

-Yo también hare la prueba –vi como Nozomi levantaba la mano y en su mirada se podía ver que estaba un poco ¿molesta o celosa? La verdad no se que creer de esta mujer…

-En ese caso los demás solo serán espectadores, ¡andando! –dicho eso, Honoka me jalo hasta el templo.

-Honoka, me está doliendo –me queje por sus jalones y vi como Nozomi camina atrás de nosotros completamente callada.

-"¿Por qué no me tomo del brazo? ¿Se habrá molestado por algo?" –la mire y después mi atencion volvió a esa hiperactiva pelinaranja –"enserio no la entiendo…"

 _-en el templo Jishu-_

-¿Están listos? –Honoka nos miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si –dije seguro y Nozomi solo asintió levemente.

-¡Entonces empecemos! –se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar a la otra piedra.

Sin esperar más, cerré mis ojos y camine a oscuras hasta la otra piedra.

Me tambalee levemente algunas veces, es difícil caminar sin ver absueltamente nada, mis respetos a las personas ciegas. Varias veces tropecé con personas que de seguro no volvería a ver.

De pronto sentí como una cálida mano tomo la mía y me encamino hasta mi destino.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte extrañado.

-Soy alguien que te guiara en el sendero del amor –su aterciopelada voz me relajo completamente. No sé quien sería la dueña de esa voz, pero estoy seguro que provenía de una mujer.

-Gracias por…-unos suaves labios en mi mejilla izquierda corto cualquier palabra.

-Después me das las gracias –hablo de manera calmada- cuenta hasta cinco y después abres los ojos

-¿Pero por que? –intente abrir los ojos pero su mano cubrió mis ojos.

-Tu solo hazme caso –escuche su leve risa

-Está bien…-hice caso y no abrí los ojos.

-Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo –alejo su mano de mis ojos y yo comencé la cuenta hasta cinco.

Cuando abrí los ojos intente buscar a la mujer que me había guiado hasta la roca, pero no vi absolutamente nada. _–"¿pero quién era esa persona?"_ –seguí buscando con la mirada, pero el jalón repentino de Honoka me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eli-kun, llegaste antes que nosotras –hizo un gesto de puchero.

-Soy rápido para caminar –me excuse. No puedo decirle que alguien me ayudo y después desapareció como espuma, no me iban a creer -¿y Nozomi?

-Ella fue a rezarle a un tal Okuninshin-akoto.

-Creo que tratas de decir "Okuninushino-Mikoto" es un Dios del amor –afirme.

-No me gusta que Nozomi-chan tenga una relación con alguien que no seas tú –bufo molesta y suspiro –yo no quiero que este con alguien que no seas tú…

-Ni yo tampoco quiero eso…-acaricie suavemente su cabeza. No sé quien sufre mas, ella o yo- pero ya no es decisión mía, ahora le corresponde a ella –le di una sonrisa triste.

-Igual no me gusta el resultado –me miro fijamente- debe haber algo que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

-Al menos que quieras matar al tipo entonces no encuentro otra forma –vi su mirada- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –Bajo su mirada ante mi regaño- en todo caso, Kotori tiene una mejor idea para el –le sonreí y ella me correspondió.

-Kotori-chan puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone –un leve estremecimiento apareció en ambos- será mejor que vayas a buscarla, yo iré por Kotori-chan y su novio amargado –soltó mi brazo –creo que mencionaron que iban a ir a las cascadas Oto-wokitoki.

-Pero que grosera eres y es "Otowa-no-taki" –reí levemente- ¿no quieres que te acompañe? No me gustaría que te fueras sola.

-No me pasar nada –me dio una amplia sonrisa- ve por Nozomi chan y ese Okukoto-Makitomate.

-es "Okuninushino-Mikoto" –hizo un puchero ante mi corrección- anda, ve a buscarlos, yo iré por Nozomi –asintió enérgicamente y corrió en lado contrario al mío.

Camine sin prisa para encontrar a la pelimorada, mire a mis alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona que me había encaminado hasta la otra piedra ¿Cómo buscas a alguien que jamás habías visto?

Vi a lo lejos una figura conocida para mí. Me acerque con cuidado a sus espaldas para poder sorprenderla.

-Elicchi…-su voz me hizo temblar- ¿no te han dicho que pisas muy fuerte? –giro y me dio una sonrisa.

-Eres la primera que me lo dice –dije algo nervioso. Como un niño cuando es descubierto por su madre.

-Debes ser más precavido Elicchi –volvió a girar para ver la figura de Okuninushino-Mikoto -¿te dijo Honoka-chan que yo estaba aquí?

-Si, también me dijo que fui el primero llegar ¿Por qué no me esperaste? –me situé al lado suyo y la mire con duda.

-Tenia apuro en llegar a este lugar –vio su celular y después a la estatua- sabes Elicchi, aquí en el templo del amor he venido a orar por algo en especial…

-¿Así? –para mi fortuna ella no estaba viendo mi triste mirada.

-Si, he orado por él, si realmente estamos destinados a estar juntos, entonces tendré una señal de él en este día…si eso no pasa me olvidare de él y continuare mi camino…-suspiro pesadamente me miro -¿Elicchi?

-¿Si? –dije muy apenas, mi voz estaba siendo cortada por bulto en mi garganta.

-Yo quería decirte que…-antes de que ella terminara de hablar su celular sonó y vio el mensaje que alcance a ver yo también.

" _Te amo mucho, te extraño como no tienes ni idea ¿volverías conmigo?"_

Ese mensaje me helo la sangre en un dos por tres, mire como la cara de Nozomi se iluminaba por el mensaje…lo sabía, la perdí para siempre…

-Te dejo contestar, iré a buscar a Honoka –le di una sonrisa forzada y ella me miro confundida.

-¿Elicchi? ¿Qué pasa? –Intento acercarse a mí, pero yo simplemente me aleje de ella -¿Por qué te alejas?

-Tengo…cosas que hacer –antes que ella pudiera decirme otra cosa, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrí y corrí hasta que me encontré con la figura de Honoka que se encontraba en las cascadas que menciono antes.

-Eli-kun ¿Qué paso...? –la abrace fuertemente y coloque mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro -¿Eli-kun?

-La perdí…la perdí…-reprimí mis sollozos y apreté el cuerpo de Honoka contra el mío –ya no puedo con esto…no puedo…

-Eli-kun…-murmuro mi nombre y me correspondió el abrazo –lo lamento…

-Yo también…yo también…

Por primera vez en dos años, volví a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Como mandada por el destino, la chica que me saco de mi vil rutina de preparatoria, la que fue un tormento para mí por varios meses, ahora era la persona que escuchaba mis sollozos y escuchaba de manera atenta…esa chica volvió a ser mi salvavidas…

" _Entendí que por más fuerte que te abrazara,_

 _No podía atarte a mí._

 _Así de sencillo, yo era tu cura_

 _Y tu mi enfermedad_

 _Yo estaba salvando y tu…_

 _Me estabas matando…"_

 **No se ustedes, pero a mí me dolió en el alma TnT pobre Eli, el solo quería que le correspondieran...**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí, si tienen alguna duda o queja por favor háganla saber, siempre es bueno mejorar en cualquier aspecto n_n**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualización~**


	6. Lunes

_**Lunes (día de la despedida)**_

Desde el día de ayer no tuve el valor de ver a Nozomi a los ojos… amarla era mi paraíso pero a la vez mi infierno…

Honoka, que solo me escucho y me intento calmar de la mejor manera, me pidió que volviéramos juntos al hotel. No pude hacerlo, así que me quede a dormir en otro lugar, para mi suerte pude rentar otra habitación en un hotel bastante alejado del lugar. Con mucho pesar en sus ojos Honoka me dejo irme solo al hotel donde ella erra la unica que sabia mi locación también prohibí estrictamente darle la dirección a Nozomi…

La noche me la pase en la penumbra total, ni cambie mi ropa ni nada, solo me acosté en la habitación. Escuchaba como las llamadas y mensajes no dejaban de sonar en mi celular, por coraje lo avente a la pared más lejana y así mismo rompiéndolo en algunas partes…

¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? Si ella dijo que creía en que volverían ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota en pensar en que ella me vería de otra manera? ¡Soy un tarado! Un estúpido rubio que pensó que el amor de su vida le correspondería de la misma manera…

Entre mis frustración por fin caí en un sueño profundo, donde solo me acosaban malditas pesadillas de Nozomi besando con ese bastardo…

Me pude levantar a duras penas, vi el reloj y marcaba las _12:30 am_ sonreí amargamente al pensar que en una hora yo debería estar despidiendo a " _mi dama"_ y jurándole que esta vez no nos volveríamos a separar…

Mire mi mano derecha que aun seguía con la venda, de manera rápida retire la venda y vi que en mis nudillos aquella sangre ya estaba solidificada…

Suspire frustrado -¿Ahora que debo hacer? –mire al techo como si en el encontrara la respuesta que tanto anhelaba…

Entonces a mi mente las palabras que me dijo antes de irme…

 _Flashback_

 _-Gracias por escucharme…-la mire con agradecimiento pero a la vez tristeza._

 _-Lamento no poder hacer algo mas por ti –limpio con su pulgar las lagrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas._

 _-Has hecho mucho con escucharme…-hable quedamente y sujete esa mano contra la mía –gracias…por todo…-hice un intento fallido de sonrisa._

 _-Eli-kun, ¿quieres que te acompañe al hotel? –me miro preocupada._

 _-No –ella se sorprendió- no iré a dormir al hotel, rentare otra habitación en alguno otro…no puedo estar en el mismo edificio que Nozomi…_

 _-Pero…_

 _-No me haras cambiar de opinión, te mandare la localización cuando consiga uno, solo… no se lo des a ella, no quiero verla…-baje la mirada._

 _-Entiendo…-sentí como levanto mi cara y me regalo una sonrisa comprensiva- tienes todo mi apoyo._

 _-Muchas gracias –le sonreí levemente y bese su mejilla- quien diría que la chica tormento de nuevo me está salvando –dije con ironía._

 _-Eso fue ofensivo~ no soy un tormento, ¡soy un tornado! –se defendió de manera graciosa a lo cual yo respondí con una tenue risa –no dejes de reír Eli-kun, no es el fin del mundo._

 _-Para mí lo es…-dije resignado_

 _-Que no, ya el tiempo lo dirá –afirmo con una sonrisa- ¿vendrás mañana?_

 _-¿A dónde? ¿A despedir a Nozomi? No gracias, prefiero ahorrarme más dolor…_

 _-Ella se pondrá muy triste si no te ve por última vez…_

 _-Más triste estoy yo por no tenerla más a mi lado…_

 _-Entonces termina el circulo de la mejor manera –la mire confundido- no me mires así Eli-kun, si quieres terminar con este "circulo de dolor" entonces ve a despedirla mañana y dile todo lo que hay en tu corazón –puso su dedo índice en mi pecho –las cosas terminaran mejor de lo que parece –me sonrió._

 _-Y dicen que no das buenos consejos –sonreí de lado y la abrace de nueva cuenta- ya veré si los acompaño mañana –me separe de ella suavemente._

 _-Nos vemos mañana Eli-kun –beso mi mejilla suavemente y me sonrió enérgicamente. –es un hecho que te veré mañana._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-¿Cerrar el círculo? –jale aire y lo solté tranquilamente- supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer –me levante de la cama y camine decidido hasta la puerta- y después, adiós Toujo Nozomi.

Revise por última vez el reloj y vi que tenía menos de 45 min para ir al hotel y tomar lo que necesitaba.

Tome un taxi para poder llegar más rápido al hotel donde estaba hospedado antes de todos los sucesos.

Entre a la habitación y como supuse no había nadie, me cambie rápidamente de ropa y tome el peluche con una pequeña carta que había escrito unas noches atrás. Vi el reloj de la habitación, faltaban 20 minutos para que partiera su tren.

Volví a correr a la estación, lo bueno que no estaba tan lejos el hotel de la estación.

Cuando llegue vi una cabellera morada despedirse de los demás junto con una chica de cabellera negra.

Jale aire a la máxima capacidad de mis pulmones y grite;

-¡NOZOMI!

Ante mi grito ella me miro sorprendida y corrió a abrazarme…el calor de su cuerpo me era reconfortante pero a la vez tortuoso…

-Elicchi…yo…en verdad lo siento… yo… no quise…-escuche su débil sollozo pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que cumplir mi objetivo.

Me acerque a su oído y recite suavemente;

-"Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos. Solo entonces te darías cuenta lo especial que eres para mi…" –dije con una voz pausada y calmada.

-¿Elicchi…? –Hablo extrañada, intento librarse de mis brazos para poder verme a la cara, pero no se lo permití -¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-"Si te vieras con mis ojos, quizás entenderías" –termine de decir y la separe de mi para darle la mejor sonrisa que pude en ese momento –ahora te tienes que ir…

-Pero Elicchi, tenemos que…

-No, tú tienes que irte –deposite el peluche y la carta en sus temblorosas manos- es lo único que te podre dar. Se feliz, que yo también lo seré –bese su frente en signo de despedida.

-Elicchi esto…tu prometiste…-sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, ante eso mi corazón sintió una fuerte puñalada. Es duro pero así deben terminar las cosas.

A mi ayuda llego Nico que aun con una mirada llena de tristeza se llevo a una terca pelimorada que insistía en hablar del tema.

Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Era Honoka que me sonreía con el afán de transmitirme algo de seguridad y fuerza. Agradecí en silencio su apoyo y vi por última vez a Nozomi que por fin desistió y se dejo guiar por la pelinegra.

Los seis que aun se encontraban ahí, fueron a donde estaba yo y me dieron palabras de apoyo. Pero yo ya no las necesitaba… el tiempo tal vez sanaría lo que un error mío provoco, una amistad que malinterprete en amor.

"El tiempo lo curaría" era lo que me decían, ahora solo puedo sonreírles de la mejor manera y decirles que estoy bien. Aunque todo dentro de mí se está derrumbando como una torre de naipes…

Aun no sé si funciono lo que me dijo Honoka, solo espero que el día que nos volvamos a ver ahora si la pueda ver como "mi mejor amiga" y no como la mujer que me robo el corazón.

 _ **Anuncio ¡anuncio! Ya hay una continuación que ira avanzando poco a poco n_n Gracias por su atención y espero su apoyo, ¡nos vemos!**_

 _ **Y este fue el ultimo capitulo... lo sé es triste pero así debió terminar...**_

 _ **Me alegra que la historia fuera de su agrado n_n Muchas gracias por apoyar con reviews :)**_


End file.
